


Letra y Música ~ Time after time

by CsofiaO



Series: Letra y Música [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Drug Use, Friendship, Gen, High School, Indie Music, Inspired by Music, Music, School, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsofiaO/pseuds/CsofiaO
Summary: Porque hasta los mejores amigos alguna vez fueron desconocidos en la vida, la historia de cómo Tristán, Nicolás, Félix y Sebastián se conocieron, se hicieron inseparables y tomaron la decisión de formar un grupo de música...





	1. Félix ~ Last Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coniro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coniro).



> No pude aguantarlo y tuve que escribir esto. Hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir una historia narrada por los cuatro, así que aquí está, partiendo con Félix, que es el que menos ha hablado hasta ahora.
> 
> Canción del título:  
> \- The Pillows: Last Dinosaur (La canción favorita de su grupo favorito). A lo largo del capítulo aparecerán algunas estrofas traducidas, obviamente, pero escuchen la canción, por favor, porque es bella <3

_"El estallido acabó con la vida._  
_Sin ser notado, he sobrevivido durante muchas eras_  
_bajo este cielo, que es justo como una ilusión._  
_No puedo recordar aquello a lo que le temía."_

 

Ahogando un grito y abriendo los ojos de golpe, el niño se incorporó sobre el colchón, aún con esa extraña sensación de sentirse observado por algo negro, enorme y siniestro que le cortaba la respiración y no lo dejaba moverse. Una vez pudo volver a respirar normalmente, ladeó la cabeza hacia su hermano, que dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado, sin enterarse de la parálisis nocturna que el otro había sufrido por primera vez.

Sabía que debía volver a dormir, pero el miedo le impedía cerrar los ojos nuevamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero aún más asustado que antes. Pensó en encender la lámpara de noche y cruzar el estrecho espacio entre las camas, pero hasta sacar la mano de las sábanas lo aterrorizaba.

\- Sebastián – llamó, primero en un susurro, luego con más energía -. Hermano…

No sabía para qué lo intentaba, si él nunca le prestaba la más mínima atención y siempre lo miraba con esa expresión de fastidio cuando tenía un problema o tenía que ayudarlo por algo del colegio. No suficientemente inteligente como él ni tan sociable como Gustavo, él siempre quedaba recluido tras la sombra de los mayores, que parecían hacerlo todo bien.

Suspiró con tristeza y volvió a recostarse, mirando hacia el techo blanco por donde se proyectaban las sombras de los árboles que llegaban hasta el segundo piso, extendiéndose como garras que terminaron por atemorizar aún más al muchacho. Volvió a llamar a su hermano, sin éxito, hasta que decidió, de una vez por todas, levantarse, apoyando los pies desnudos en la alfombra y corriendo a abrir la puerta hacia la habitación contigua, donde seguramente su hermano mayor estaría aún estudiando, ya que debía dar el examen de admisión para la universidad en unas semanas. Seguramente se reiría de él, luego acariciaría su cabeza y lo dejaría acostarse junto a Pirata, la gata que habían encontrado hace más de dos años en el terreno baldío de la calle de enfrente. Luego se acostaría y podrían dormir juntos hasta que, sin saber cómo, amanecería en su cama, como cada vez que se permitía tener miedo.

La puerta se abrió con un quejido lento que irrumpió en sus oídos de tal forma, que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando terminó de empujarla y se encontró con la habitación oscura y vacía, a excepción de Pirata, que dormía sola y enrollada en la cama deshecha, cubierta en la colcha e indiferente al miedo del muchacho que se acercaba a ella, acariciando su cabeza con timidez antes de pasar a su lomo.

¿En qué momento Gustavo había salido? Buscó algún indicio de su partida, pero la habitación estaba tal cual como la había visto cuando le deseó las buenas noches y partió a dormir con Sebastián, si bien él hubiera preferido mil veces estar con el mayor. Nunca terminaba de llevarse bien con el otro, si bien convivían más entre ellos que con Gustavo, casi seis años mayor que él. Pero Gustavo era el que los sacaba de paseo en el auto de sus padres, el que les compraba helados y le había enseñado a encestar una bandeja cuando sus compañeros lo molestaron por ser muy enclenque para jugar básquetbol en el colegio.

Volviendo a suspirar por tercera vez aquella noche, Félix se sentó en el borde del colchón junto a la gata, que le dirigió una mirada soberbia y molesta, bufándole y pegando un salto hasta caer en silencio sobre el piso de madera, con el rabo levantado y actitud altanera. Él ni siquiera alcanzó a molestarse con ella, porque escuchó el timbre del teléfono irrumpiendo en la quietud de la noche: una, dos, tres veces, hasta que se detuvo. Luego de eso un murmullo, una voz agitada y un grito desgarrador que hicieron que Félix sintiese ganas de llorar de pronto, abrazándose las rodillas y ovillándose en la cama que una vez perteneció a su ahora muerto hermano mayor.

 

* * *

 

En las novelas que me había tocado leer para el colegio, e incluso en las películas, los funerales siempre ocurrían en días tristes, lluviosos e invernales, donde los presentes vestían de negro y usaban unos enormes paraguas para cubrir sus cabezas mientras lloraban y se desplomaban sobre la tierra húmeda.

El funeral de Gustavo, sin embargo, ocurrió en plena primavera, casi llegando al verano. Los aromos estaban cargados de flores amarillas, el aire era seco y caluroso, y no había sombra sobre la cual guarecerse del sol que pegaba con fuerza en la nuca mientras caminábamos tras el ataúd que mi papá y otros tíos cargaban, con rostros sombríos y fúnebres. Mamá no dejaba de llorar ruidosamente, apoyándose en sus amigas para seguir caminando y sin reparar en nada más que en su terrible dolor. “Tu hermano no volverá” me dijo, cuando entré a su habitación esa noche, después de oírla gritar. Tal pensamiento no se hizo real hasta que me senté en la cama y Pirata se subió a mi regazo, decidida de pronto a cambiar de amo, sabiendo quizás, que Gustavo no volvería esa noche ni ninguna otra. Después de todo, los gatos parecen saberlo todo con sus enormes ojos verdes y sus largos bigotes, como antenas que todo lo captaban.

\- Félix, no te quedes atrás – me dijo Sebastián, volviéndose para mirarme. Él no había llorado cuando se enteró de la muerte de Gustavo ni tampoco pareció extremadamente afectado, ayudando a mamá a vestirse y a papá a organizar todo, a pesar de tener apenas un par de años más que yo, que me sentía perdido y desamparado.

\- Lo siento… – apuré el paso hasta quedar a su lado, mirándolo hacia arriba al andar, junto al ataúd y a mi padre, que lloraba en silencio. Más atrás, obviamente mucho más ruidosos, compañeros de colegio y amigos de mi hermano, demostrando su dolor con distintos grados de tristeza. Irónicamente su novia, quien manejaba esa noche, había sufrido varias fracturas, pero seguía viva y recuperándose en el hospital, así que no estaba aquí esta tarde. No es como si pudiera hacerlo de todos modos, porque mi madre la habría matado. Quizás, yo también. Pero Sebastián la habría mirado de esa manera fría e indolente y habría seguido caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llegamos al predio de pasto recién cortado, donde descansaba la lápida con su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento y la de muerte inscritas en la piedra con una frialdad que me apretó el corazón, a pesar de haber llorado lo suficiente en casa, en el velatorio, en su cama, con su gata, en el auto, en el discurso de mi padre y en el camino. Quise tomar su mano otra vez y que me explicara cosas, que me dijeran que todo era una broma, que Gustavo saliese de esa caja de madera y volviera a revolverme el pelo, para luego reír de esa forma un poco ahogada que yo había heredado también, dejando el insoportable dolor atrás.

Pero eso no sucedió. El ataúd fue depositado en el suelo y luego trasladado al agujero excavado en la tierra, donde poco a poco fue bajando hasta perderse de nuestra vista, debiendo inclinarnos para seguirlo. A eso siguieron las flores, que cayeron mustias y tristes, casi marchitas por el calor extenuante de finales de noviembre, hasta rebotar en la madera lustrosa de la tapa. Era mi turno de tirarla, pero no era capaz de extender la mano, hasta que Sebastián tuvo que tomarla y obligarme a abrir los dedos, con el ceño fruncido y expresión fastidiada. Él, obviamente, lo hizo todo a tiempo y de forma perfecta, incluso sin una gota de sudor que perlara su frente mientras se alejaba de mí para ayudar a mamá a sentarse en una silla, quien no pudo dejar de llorar cuando la primera palada de tierra comenzó a cubrir el cajón que contenía el cuerpo inerte de Gustavo.

“¿No vas a tener miedo ahí dentro? ¿No te dolerá cuando te coman los gusanos? ¿Qué harás cuando tu carne se descomponga? ¿Soportarás toda la eternidad contenido en un espacio tan pequeño, tan oscuro, tan lúgubre? ¿No nos echarás de menos?”

Pero las preguntas no fueron capaces de brotar, atascadas en mi garganta y convertidas en lágrimas que se deslizaron por mi mejilla, mientras la calurosa tare avanzaba como si nada, feliz de seguro, por recibir en el cielo un alma noble como la de Gustavo.

 _"Estaré bien incluso si soy responsable de toda mi tristeza._  
_No necesito la consideración de otros,_  
_sólo quiero ser yo,_  
_dónde sea y con quién sea."_

 

* * *

 

 

 _"La sombra de una sombra está extendiéndose._  
_Los días de soledad están profundamente marcados._  
_Incluso si todo el amplio mundo está fastidiado_ ,  
_seguiré gritando con fuerza, hoy también."_

 

Los gritos de júbilo y las risas se transformaron en un eterno silencio en los días sucesivos, eternos y grises, ya que no había nada qué hacer. Mamá tuvo que ir al doctor y le recetaron un montón de pastillas para dormir, así que pasábamos el tiempo recluidos y en silencio para no despertarla. Según le escuché decir a una tía, papá tenía permiso en el trabajo para vivir su duelo, pero él nunca estaba, excepto por las noches, cuando llegaba a dormir a esta casa de muda tristeza, pues no escuchabas a nadie llorar o lamentarse.

Como salir a la calle a jugar con los vecinos o ir al colegio no era una opción, me pasaba las tardes pegado a la ventana de nuestra habitación, desde que la entrada a la de Gustavo estaba prohibida. Pirata se me acercaba con una actitud menos altanera, preparando todo su sinuoso cuerpo hasta saltar en mi regazo, en donde se acomodaba y me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes y las pupilas dilatadas, pero sin ronronear, aunque la acariciara durante horas.

Una tía había venido a ayudar a mamá, preparando la comida y haciendo los quehaceres del hogar, mientras nosotros hacíamos lo posible por evitarnos el uno al otro. Sebastián, por alguna razón que desconocía, no parecía querer saber nada sobre mí, apenas saludándome por las mañanas y centrándose en sí mismo, sus lecturas, sus responsabilidades, dejándome de lado. No lo culpaba del todo, ya que siempre terminábamos peleando por alguna tontería (como la última porción de pastel o quién había manchado el libro de la biblioteca del colegio), aunque cada vez menos, desde que él había pasado a primero y los habían cambiado de sede, a la calle de enfrente, donde reunía toda la enseñanza media. Me encantaba cruzar la calle a la hora del almuerzo y llamar a gritos a Gustavo, que siempre comía en una banca blanca que quedaba de espaldas a la calle y junto a una enorme cancha donde, además, él entrenaba junto a sus compañeros. Siempre sonreía cuando me veía, atravesaba la jardinera sin reparar en el cartel de “prohibido el paso” y me regalaba un chocolate o una manzana, lo que tuviera a mano en ese momento.

Ahora, por más que quisiera, nadie se alegraría al verme cruzar la calle. Una vez, Sebastián nos vio y se acercó con un par de zancadas, con una expresión tal de ira que le tuve miedo. Me regañó por mi inconsecuencia y mi falta de madurez, mientras el mayor de nosotros intentaba apaciguar sus ánimos, riendo por lo bajo y diciéndole al de medio “en realidad tú eres el mayor de los tres”, como cada vez que Sebastián se enojaba por algo con ambos.

No es que tuviera ganas de volver al colegio tampoco. No quería que nadie me mirara con cara de lástima o que los profesores me evitaran o me dieran el discurso de “puedes hablar conmigo para lo que quieras”, pero sin escucharte realmente. La perspectiva de ir y rendir las pruebas globales que me había perdido tampoco llamaban mi atención, si bien rondar por la casa silenciosa como un fantasma, tampoco era auspicioso.

Fue en uno de esos días de horas muertas y caminatas sin sentido, que escuché el sollozo ahogado de mamá provenir de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, así que me asomé con cuidado para no interrumpirla, observando tras la rendija de luz que se filtraba hacia la pared de la recámara. Ella estaba acostada, tapada hasta la barbilla, sacudiéndose ligeramente con cada llanto renovado, mientras Sebastián estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciando su costado con una expresión de dolor que nunca le había visto desde la muerte de mi hermano ni nunca. Con el rostro contraído y las cejas juntas en una curva de tristeza, derramaba una que otra lágrima silenciosa, apretando los dientes y sin dejar de acariciar a mi madre hasta que se quedó dormida. Un rato después, no sé si horas o minutos, se tapó la cara con las manos y exhaló tanto aire que pensé que sus pulmones se quedarían vacíos de aire. Sabía que no era correcto estar ahí, espiándolo, pero no era capaz de moverme de aquel resquicio, siendo espectador de la tristeza del que ahora era mi hermano mayor, el único que tendría de aquí a la eternidad, ya que el otro había desaparecido y ahora yacía bajo tierra.

No sé cuánto tiempo más pasó hasta que volvió a tomar aire, suspirando luego y despejándose el rostro pálido y cansado. No me había dado cuenta de lo ojeroso que lucía, seguramente sin dormir hace noches y por eso de un humor tan huraño y amargo. Sus ojos, verdes como los míos, se desviaron hacia el velador y se quedó con la mirada fija en el estuche de pastillas que el doctor le había recetado a mamá, contemplándolas largamente. Al principio temblando, su mano se extendió hasta ellas y las revisó, una a una, sacando tira por tira, sin saber por qué las estudiaba con tal fascinación, leyendo los envases y los frascos varias veces, haciendo una mueca de frustración mientras miraba de soslayo a mamá, para comprobar si dormía.

Entonces, en menos de un segundo, se echó una a la boca y la tragó. No hubo pasado la primera cuando sacó una y otra más, guardándolas en el bolsillo y dejando el estuche cerrado y en la misma posición en la cual ella lo había dejado. Tuve que esconderme y salir disparado de ahí en el momento en que se levantó de la cama y sus pasos resonaron con un chasquido en la alfombra, sin dejar de mirar hacia ambos lados con precaución antes de salir por la puerta, con esa expresión indescifrable que hace poco había empezado a reconocer en él.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 

 

* * *

 

 

\- Félix…

\- ¿Sí, mamá?

Era enero y estábamos en la cocina, tomando desayuno juntos como hacía mucho no hacíamos. Ella me había despertado un día, la víspera de navidad, y me abrazó, pidiéndome disculpas por su actitud egoísta y compartiendo esos momentos sólo conmigo, porque a Sebastián era imposible despertarlo a esa hora, pálido y demacrado como un cadáver.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarme hoy a la escuela? Vamos a hablar de la situación de ustedes dos.

\- ¿No que el colegio quedó de cerrarnos el semestre anticipadamente?

\- Sí, pero tú debes dar un par de pruebas en marzo, para arreglar tu promedio de matemáticas y de ciencias, hijo. Tienes que estudiar más – sonó severa, pero en realidad sonreía, como había aprendido hace muy poco. Sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba y sus ojos volvían a ser cálidos, pero ese brillo de tristeza no parecía abandonarla nunca más.

\- Hay algunos alumnos de los cursos de media que hacen tutorías. Preguntaré en el grupo del colegio quién puede ayudarme.

\- Teniendo un hermano tan inteligente, que esté todo el día encerrado en su pieza y durmiendo hasta tan tarde – suspiró y me miró de vuelta, con una extraña expresión de suspicacia en su rostro desmejorado -. He notado que Sebastián está muy extraño últimamente, ¿sabes qué le pasa?

Se me encogió el estómago de sólo pensarlo, pero un escalofrío aún mayor recorrió mi espalda al recordar la noche anterior.

Me desperté con esa misma sensación de miedo y asfixia, tanteando en el aire como si estuviese ciego, hasta que el cuerpo cálido de Pirata se me acercó al pecho y se recostó, ronroneando con suavidad hasta que mi corazón dejó de latir aceleradamente. Su pata delantera tocó mi cara sin sacar las uñas y dejé que su pequeña presencia me tranquilizara, hasta que me atreví a mirar a mi alrededor, para encontrar la cama de Sebastián deshecha y vacía, de la misma forma que había estado la que Gustavo hace casi dos meses atrás. Me envolvió un pánico terrible que casi me hizo gritar cuando comprobé su ausencia, levantándome de la cama y obviando el ruido quejumbroso de la gata, que quedó relegada a un segundo lugar en ese momento, mientras comprobaba la habitación, el baño y bajaba a la cocina.

La puerta de entrada sonó con un chirrido cuando se abrió y dejó que las luces de los faroles de la calle ingresaran en conjunto con su sombra, antes de hacerlo él, con una sonrisa pérdida y artificial, impropia de su expresión seria y madura para sus quince años de edad. Todos siempre decían que Sebastián era tan serio, adulto y responsable que me extrañó verlo así, como si estuviese ido.

\- ¡Hermano! – exclamé, suspirando de alivio, sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos enrojecidos me rastrearon en la oscuridad hasta toparse con los míos, pero lo que vi me dejó petrificado de terror. Parecían no reconocerme, enfocándome con una frialdad iracunda que me dejó encogido sobre la cerámica de la cocina, sin saber qué hacer. Pasó un minuto silencioso hasta que su expresión se relajó.

\- Eres tú, Félix… - ni siquiera su voz parecía provenir de su garganta, arrastrando las palabras hasta que se me hizo casi imposible diferenciar una de otra.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – me acerqué a él y noté inmediatamente un aroma extraño proveniente de su ropa y su cabello, viciado hasta provocarme una arcada. Él me miró una vez y bufó.

\- ¿Qué te importa?

\- Pensé que te había pasado algo y… - no me dejó terminar la frase cuando, con una mano, golpeó la pared de la cocina, arrinconándome contra ella, mientras la otra me sujetaba de la camiseta del pijama, con actitud amenazadora.

\- No se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? – su voz fue apenas un murmullo, pero sonó grave y terrible cuando su nariz casi chocó con la mía, hasta que me soltó con un gesto de asco que me desarmó y me dejó tembloroso.

\- Sebastián…

\- ¡A nadie! – se volvió una vez más, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y un dedo apuntándome al rostro, antes de subir la escalera y cerrar la habitación que compartíamos con un portazo.

La voz de mi madre, amable y curiosa, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, debiendo mirarla con atención para volver a enfocarme en ella. Ella me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, echándome el pan a la boca para tragarme el secreto de mi hermano.

\- No sé – me encogí de hombros y ella me acarició un hombro. La vi sacar su estuche de medicamentos de la cartera, comenzando por fin a disminuir las dosis, según le escuché decir a papá el día anterior, más aliviada y feliz que hace un mes atrás. Lo abrió y frunció el ceño con preocupación cuando sacó los frascos, nuevos, pero casi vacíos -. Félix…

Me encogí en el asiento nuevamente, obligándome a sorber la leche ruidosamente y apurando el contenido hasta vaciar la taza. Me limpié con el dorso de la mano y dejé la loza en el lavaplatos, mientras ella me evaluaba con detención. Era tan malo para mentir que prefería irme antes de arruinar la situación, pero ella no me dejó, sujetándome por la manga con suavidad, pero firme.

\- Hijo, no voy a enojarme, de verdad.

\- Yo no sé nada, en verdad – sabía que mi voz sonaba alarmada, pero tenía tanto miedo que hice fuerza hasta que me solté.

\- Está bien, te creo.

\- Voy a ver lo del tutor de matemáticas y de ciencias, mami – farfullé, una vez ella me liberó, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero aún recelosa por lo sucedido.

Salí disparado a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda y agarrando mi mochila, sin siquiera evaluar su contenido. Antes de irme, miré a mi hermano una vez más durmiendo profundamente a pesar que casi era mediodía, cuando era él siempre el que me despertaba temprano, zamarreándome por el hombro para abrir los ojos, antes de las nueve de la mañana, aunque fuera fin de semana. Sonreía quedamente y me obligaba a acompañarlo a comprar las cosas del desayuno o a subir el cerro o a lo que fuera.

\- Hermano… - me acerqué y lo moví, pero él simplemente me manoteó y me dio la espalda. Fruncí el ceño y me senté a su lado, inclinándome cerca de su oído -. Mamá está sospechando algo.

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, palideciendo ante mis palabras. Se incorporó, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos aún empañados por el sueño; en otra situación me hubiese reído de su expresión, pero ahora me preocupó demasiado como para siquiera hacer una mención de ello.

\- ¿Les dijiste algo? – su voz sonó rasposa cuando habló y carraspeó para repetir la pregunta -. No sabes mentir…

\- No deberías hacerme mentir, tú eres el hermano mayor.

Su expresión se llenó de culpa cuando desvió la mirada, mientras yo tomaba mi mochila y cerraba con un portazo, siendo ahora mi turno de estar enfadado con el mundo y sin saber qué más hacer para liberar esa energía.

 _"Silenciosamente, despreciando a la ciudad_  
_camino entre ellos solo por capricho_  
_y escupo fuego a todos y cada uno._  
_Por cierto, ¿cuál era mi nombre?"_

 

* * *

 

 

\- ¡Qué bueno verte, Félix! – me dijo la inspectora, una vez abrió la puerta aledaña a la reja principal para dejarme pasar al establecimiento, actualmente cerrado por ser verano.

\- Gracias, profesora.

Odiaba sus uñas largas y pintadas de rosa, que se clavaban en mi hombro mientras me arrastraba hacia su despacho, en el primer piso del pequeño edificio que albergaba los niveles de séptimo y octavo básico, ambos con cinco cursos cada uno. Era extraño estar allí en silencio, sin la presencia constante de los alumnos que iban de aquí para allá, riendo y gritando, o las voces aburridas y lejanas de los profesores dictando la clase.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – su mirada de falsa piedad me hastió, pero no dije nada, intentando sonreír como acostumbraba para que dejasen de sentir lástima por mí.

\- Vengo por el programa de tutores. Sé que hay alumnos que enseñan durante el verano, porque tengo que dar unos exámenes recuperativos en marzo.

\- Sí, algo así tengo entendido – me dijo, revisando una carpeta con mi nombre.

\- ¿Hay algún estudiante que enseñe matemáticas y ciencia?

\- Tengo uno, sí, pero ya tiene a otro estudiante asignado, tendrían que compartir las clases.

\- No me importa – le dije, sintiéndome extrañamente aliviado por salir de casa y hablar de algo que no fuera “la-muerte-de-mi-hermano”.

Ella imprimió un documento, que me entregó con esa misma sonrisa que ansiaba evitar, así que lo tomé rápidamente, con los ojos fijos en el papel y no en ella, haciendo como que leía.

\- Tristán vive un poco lejos, pero le enseña a un compañero suyo que vive más cerca de tu casa, cielo, así que quizás podrían organizarse.

\- Ya veo – sí que vivía lejos. Mi mamá jamás me dejaría ir solo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y me pregunté cómo lo hacía cada mañana para venir hasta aquí.

\- Es el mejor tutor que hay, y este año pasó a primero medio, así que tiene es muy responsable.

Si bien el Cuarteto Latino, colegio de excelencia con tradición de chorromil años, tenía cinco cursos en básica, una vez llegada la media, tenía sólo cuatro. Había que hacer un examen dificilísimo en el cual un porcentaje de alumnos era admitido, pero otro tenía que rebuscárselas con otro colegio menos exigente. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de ello, demasiado centrado en mí, pero ahora el miedo de la prueba se presentó y encogió mi estómago de miedo, mientras sentía que el calor se escapada de mi cuerpo ante la perspectiva de no llegar a primer año.

\- Llámalo hoy mismo.

\- Gracias, inspectora, lo haré – guardé el papel en mi mochila y salí de ahí más ansioso que nunca, sin ganas de volver a casa, pero tampoco de quedarme ahí.

Aproveché que aún estaba en el colegio para correr hasta la caseta del teléfono público que había junto a la entrada, discando el número del chico y esperando que pudiera atenderme lo antes posible, muerto de miedo sin saber exactamente por qué. Marqué con nerviosismo y una voz femenina contestó al segundo timbrazo.

\- ¿Diga? – su voz era suave y amable, relajándome inmediatamente. Por un instante pensé que los ojos se me llenarían de lágrimas, sintiendo que era Gustavo quien contestaba.

\- Hum… Hola… Este… Estoy buscando a Tristán – ella rio y fue como un suspiro de alivio.

\- Ya viene – dijo, antes de oír como apoyaba el auricular en algo y daba un grito. Pude oírla burlarse de mí y la voz fastidiada de él mientras cortaba la broma.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola, este… - carraspeé y agradecí en silencio que él no me apurase, de tan nervioso que estaba -. Disculpa por molestarte en verano, pero tú eres tutor del programa de ayuda, ¿cierto?

\- Sí – su voz era un poco seca, como la de Sebastián, pero traté de no pensar en ello.

\- La inspectora me dio tu número, mi nombre es Félix Vera y este año paso a octavo básico, pero tengo que dar unos exámenes especiales en marzo.

\- ¿Por qué? – su pregunta no parecía insidiosa, sino simple curiosidad, pero la perspectiva de volver a Gustavo me atormentaba. Me oyó dudar y añadió -. No tienes por qué decirme, pero no tengo problema en ayudarte. Eso sí, tengo un compañero a cargo y es el único día que puedo enseñar, ¿te molestaría compartir la tutoría con él?

\- No, de hecho, la inspectora dijo que vivía relativamente cerca de mi casa, así que puedo ir hasta allá sin problema.

\- ¡Perfecto! – sonreí, a pesar de que no podía verme -. Iba saliendo a su casa, así que puedo darte la dirección y podemos empezar hoy mismo, a menos que prefieras la próxima semana…

\- ¡No! – le interrumpí, avergonzado luego de haber gritado -. Podemos empezar hoy.

\- Ok, te doy la dirección entonces.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando dijeron cerca, no pensé que fuera tan cerca (de hecho, podía ver el complejo de departamentos desde la ventana de mi casa), así que aproveché de avisarle a mamá que esta tarde iría a estudiar.

La casa estaba silenciosa cuando llegué, si bien pensé que mamá había dicho que no saldría hoy. La llamé un par de veces, sin recibir respuesta, así que subí hasta mi habitación para recoger mis cuadernos y libros de texto, encontrándome sorpresivamente con Sebastián, bañado y sentado sobre la cama con una expresión extraña. El cabello aún le goteaba por el rostro y el cuello, pero parecía tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que preferí no llamar su atención cuando me acerqué al armario para sacar lo que necesitaba. Pirata maulló a mis pies y me agaché para acariciarla cuando sentí su voz, más clara y despierta que en la mañana, tras nuestro breve encuentro.

\- Lo siento, Félix – me giré para mirarlo, asombrado de que se dignara a dirigirme la palabra -. No debí tratarte como lo hice anoche.

\- No importa – me encogí de hombros y tomé mis libros, aunque en el fondo me sentí aliviado por poder olvidar el miedo de esa noche.

\- ¿Vas a estudiar?

\- Sí, tengo un tutor – parecía que quería decir algo más, por la forma en que abrió y cerró la boca, negando luego con la cabeza y suspirando.

Esperé unos minutos más, en caso de que quisiera seguir hablando, pero fue en vano. Le sonreí como si nada y terminé de guardar las cosas en mi mochila, debiendo correr a Pirata, que se había acostado encima y me miraba de esa forma que sólo los gatos saben hacer.

\- Nos vemos, Sebastián.

Asintió con una sonrisa triste y lo dejé así, sin entender por qué no me sentía aliviado por verlo despierto y consciente, esforzándose por hablarme a pesar de lo sucedido. Quise devolverme para abrazarlo, pero temí perder el escaso contacto que se había forjado entre nosotros, así que lo dejé así, esperando que pudiésemos volver a ser hermanos dentro de poco.

 _"No me mires tan fijamente,_  
_estaré bien si salgo de este dominio._  
_Siento como si estuviera desnudo._  
_Aunque el futuro en el que estoy incluido sea desconcertante,_  
_quiero estar despierto en ese momento..."_

 

 


	2. Tristán ~ Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: un chico que ha vivido demasiado tiempo adoctrinado y que comienza a ver el mundo con otros ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo advertirles, lectores, que si me demoré más de la cuenta con este capítulo, fue porque me costó mucho encontrar una canción que describiera al Tristán de catorce años (ya verán por qué). Como escribí esta historia escuchando la música de un juego de PS4 bello, llamado "Unravel", decidí dejarle este nombre mientras tanto. Utilicé principalmente las pistas Berry Mire III y IV, Mountain Trek II, III y IV; y Off the Rails II y III, aunque todas las canciones son hermosas. Quizás sea una música un tanto épica para una historia tan "normal", pero me pareció ideal para inspirarme, ya que es algo melancólica y nostálgica.
> 
> Música del título:
> 
> \- Frida Johansson: Unravel Original Soundtrack (por favor, escúchenlo mientras leen, no sólo este capítulo, sino todos lo que vienen después)

No quise decirle nada en su momento, pero todos sabíamos perfectamente quién era Félix Vera, el chico de séptimo que había perdido a su hermano mayor en el accidente de auto ocurrido a finales de noviembre. Si bien no lo conocía de vista, el colegio informó su sensible fallecimiento con pesar, aunque lo atribuí más a un tema de rendimiento académico que otra cosa, porque Gustavo Vera era uno de los mejores estudiantes del Cuarteto Latino. Su hermano mayor, Sebastián, tan inteligente como su predecesor, de seguro sabría reemplazarle, pero el menor de los tres había pasado sin pena ni gloria por un colegio en donde el desempeño académico lo era todo, además del deportivo, del cual yo no formaba parte.

Por eso me llamó la atención que me llamara, teniendo un hermano tan brillante, pero al mismo tiempo, comprendiendo su situación. Preferí tragarme la curiosidad por esta vez y llegar puntualmente a la casa de Nicolás, a ver si de ese modo podía ponerse serio con los estudios y dejaba de darme la lata, ahora que un tercero se incluía a nuestros grupos de estudio.

Al igual que los otro dos, Félix era moreno, de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, aunque más delgado y algo bajo para su edad. Él pareció dudar un momento antes de avanzar hacia mí, pero yo lo reconocí de inmediato. Después de todo, a pesar de ser un colegio grande, era fácil reconocernos entre nosotros. Le sonreí y él hizo lo mismo, si bien algo turbado al principio.

\- ¿Tristán?

\- Sí, tú debes ser Félix – sonrió y entonces pareció menor de lo que era en realidad.

\- Gracias por atenderme tan rápido.

\- No te preocupes por ello, me alegra poder ayudarte – y mi hoja de vida también, una vez postulase a medicina en la universidad, cuando vieran mis aptitudes filantrópicas y desinteresadas por la ayuda a la comunidad estudiantil -. Me contaste que debías dar un par de exámenes recuperativos, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, matemáticas y ciencias, mención biología – me siguió mientras subíamos al cuarto piso, a pie porque el ascensor del edificio de Nicolás siempre estaba en reparaciones.

\- Bueno, el alumno que tengo a mi cargo es compañero mío y tiene que subir su promedio en biología también, así que espero que no te moleste que compartan la hora de clases.

\- No es problema.

Él parecía demasiado feliz, pero no me sentí lo suficientemente cercano como para preguntarle, así que asumí que sería bueno para él distraerse de todo lo que de seguro estaba pasando ahora por su vida. “Espero que sea mejor alumno que Nicolás al menos”, pensé, tocando la puerta de su casa tres veces con los nudillos.

Sonriendo con su carácter relajado de siempre, mi compañero de clases abrió la puerta, a punto de decir algo, pero deteniéndose cuando fijó su mirada en la figura curiosa de Félix, que lo miró a su vez, a la defensiva.

\- Me olvidé de avisarte, perdón – le dije, ante su sorpresa -. Félix Vera, Nicolás Valentino – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y me miró con recelo. Negué con la cabeza y él asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

\- ¡Un gusto, Félix! – nos hizo espacio y señaló la pequeña sala de estar -. Bienvenidos a mi reino.

\- Tú reino apesta – le dije, ante la risa ahogada, pero tímida del nuevo integrante.

\- Lo siento por no tener una casa grande y lujosa como mi tutor – bromeó, aunque pareció herido. Sólo ahí me di cuenta de lo desagradable y estúpido que había sido, sintiéndome peor que nunca.

\- No me refería a eso, me refería a…

\- Lo sé, lo sé – me guiñó un ojo y me senté en la mesa del comedor, en un rincón libre de lápices de colores, purpurina y hojas llenas de flores y dibujos. Félix no sabía muy bien qué hacer, mirando para ambos lados -. Siéntate junto a Tristán, iré a buscar jugo y vuelvo.

Él obedeció con reticencia, apoyando su mochila junto a él y mirando hacia todos lados con atención, demasiado curioso como para aparentar si quiera. Era cierto que el departamento de Nicolás, aunque en apariencia pequeño y un tanto desordenado, se veía algo descuidado, pero estaba atiborrado de cosas que no podía dejar de observar: libros en diferentes idiomas y con lomos de todos los grosores que se agolpaban sin orden entre estantes y el suelo; libreros de formas tan curiosas que acumulaban artefactos extraños, dibujos infantiles y aviones de juguete; reproducciones de cuadros principalmente vanguardistas y manchas de escarcha y lápices de cera en las paredes que alguna vez debieron ser inmaculadamente blancas. Yo tampoco había resistido la curiosidad la primera vez que había venido, en una situación mucho menos amable de que esta, pero que ahora no valía la pena recordar.

\- Aprovechemos que Lucía no está – irrumpió el dueño de casa, con la sonrisa fácil que le había visto durante estos últimos meses -. La última vez no avanzamos nada.

\- No avanzamos nada porque no dejabas de hablar de ese libro que leíste sobre la revolución bolchevique.

\- ¡Pero había un personaje que se llamaba como yo, tenía que leerlo! – su voz se elevó con vehemencia mientras exclamaba, con aire triunfal y ante la mirada atónita del recién llegado, que parecía algo incómodo.

\- Seriedad, por favor – me acomodé los anteojos y comencé a sacar mis libros de texto junto a los del año pasado, para repasar la materia del curso anterior y de esa manera ayudar al muchacho, que aún no se veía muy seguro de estar entre nosotros -. Bueno, Félix, ya que tienes que dar tu examen recuperativo en marzo, debo decir que tenemos bastante tiempo para estudiar. ¿Una vez termines el curso darás el examen de ingreso a primero medio? – él asintió y yo señalé al otro chico, que tras servir tres vasos de jugo se sentó a mi otro lado -. Si este idiota pudo pasar, sé que tú también lo harás, no es un examen realmente difícil.

\- ¡Hey! – Nicolás frunció el ceño, aunque no parecía realmente enojado -. A mí me aceptaron porque soy un prodigio de las humanidades – luego se dirigió a Félix, que por primera vez sonreía, genuinamente divertido -, así que, si eres malo para los estudios, busca algo más que hacer. El colegio está súper interesado en los deportes, las artes y esas cosas.

\- ¿Artes? ¡Por favor! – di un resoplido y contuve una sonrisa, sin saber a quién podría siquiera interesarle seguir el camino de un futuro muerto de hambre -. Pongámonos serios, ¿quieren? Tenemos mucho que estudiar.

\- Tristán se las da de profesor y estudiante brillante, pero es para compensar su falta de empatía y de sociabilidad – le susurró Nicolás a Félix por lo bajo, que rio ante la broma. A pesar de ser a costa mía, me aliviaba ver al muchacho alegre y no sumido en la depresión que debía implicar perder a tu hermano mayor. Si a Sara le sucediera algo, yo no podría estar tan feliz.

\- Bien, empecemos.

 

* * *

 

Todo había empezado por mi afán de responsabilidad, cuando noté que el puesto a mi lado estuvo vacío por demasiado tiempo. Recordaba su nombre porque era normal conocernos entre compañeros, pero apenas había hablado con él un par de veces, cuando él me preguntaba la fecha del día, si tenía un lápiz o si podíamos compartir el libro de inglés que había dejado en casa un par de veces por error. Si bien estas cosas podían dar para pensar que era un estudiante holgazán y despreocupado, incluso para términos del colegio en el que estábamos, eso fue desmentido rápidamente. No sólo era un buen alumno, responsable y sociable, delegado de clases y que se llevaba bien con todos, sino que era realmente apasionado por la lectura y, muy especialmente, por la historia, compitiendo conmigo por la mejor calificación sin proponérselo, a diferencia mía.

Cuando comenzó a faltar pensé que estaba simplemente enfermo, pero luego asistía a clases con una sonrisa distinta, más triste y forzada, aunque eso nadie parecía notarlo. Sin embargo, no me preocupé excesivamente por ello; después de todo, no era ni mi amigo ni mi problema. Luego pasó una semana y tuve que reconocer que su presencia (y su ausencia) me importaban demasiado como para no saber la razón y, con la excusa de ir a dejarle los cuadernos para que no se atrasara con sus clases, conseguí su dirección con la profesora de literatura, a cargo de nuestro curso.

Era muy consciente de las diferencias sociales entre los estudiantes de un colegio prestigioso, desde estudiantes en situaciones más delicadas y otros, con una situación económica más holgada. Y no es que Nicolás Valentino fuera un chico pobre ni mucho menos, pero al verlo, tan alegre y animoso, no podía imaginar que viviese en un departamento pequeño, donde podías escuchar la música del vecino de arriba, de abajo y del edificio del frente. Tuve que tragarme todos mis comentarios mentales mientras subía las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y tocaba la puerta del 407, sin saber con qué iba a encontrarme. Por eso, cuando abrió finalmente, intenté poner mi rostro más inexpresivo, si bien él pareció sorprendido de verme al principio, manteniéndose como un escudo humano entre el pasillo y la entrada de su casa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – no parecía molesto, sino simplemente curioso. De seguro yo era la última persona que esperaba encontrar frente a su puerta.

\- Hola, Nicolás. La profesora Sánchez me encargó traerte los cuadernos para que no te atrases con las materias – él asintió con lentitud, como si se debatiera entre creerme o no, frunciendo el ceño y sin dejar de mirarme -. ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Este… – pero miró por encima de su hombro para evaluar algo -. Está muy desordenado ahora porque estamos en una suerte de crisis familiar y, bueno, tú no estás muy acostumbrado a esas cosas…

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – repliqué, molesto. Sus ojos castaños parpadearon un par de veces cuando se enfocaron en mí y me di cuenta que mi tono quizás había sido demasiado alto -. Disculpa, no era mi intención increparte.

\- Está bien – y sonrió, pero de una forma distinta a la que se veía en el colegio -. Si es que no te molesta, puedes pasar.

No era realmente un caos, sino más bien una suerte de “orden personal” por la forma en que las cosas estaban apiladas una sobre otras, otras guardadas en cajas demasiado pequeñas, tapadas con telas de colores, y mil cosas más, que hacían de su sala de estar una especie de galería de curiosidades, como había visto una vez con mi mamá cuando viajamos a Francia. Me llamó especialmente la atención una serie de dinosaurios o dragones hechos de tuercas, alambres y botones, dispuestos en actitud de lucha descansando en la mesa de centro. Reparando en ello, Nicolás los quitó rápidamente, despejando la superficie para que pudiese acomodarme allí, mientras los dejaba en una repisa, lo suficientemente lejos de la vista para olvidarlos.

\- Nos mudamos hace relativamente poco, así que todo tiende a la entropía – se encogió de hombros y yo me reí ante la ocurrencia del término. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y me senté frente a él, que aún me estudiaba de una manera extraña, siguiendo todos mis movimientos con una mirada astuta que había alcanzado a percibir un par de veces mientras estábamos en clases.

\- Pensé que estabas enfermo.

\- Ojalá fuera sólo eso, pero estoy pasando por un proceso de rebeldía mientras intento ir contra las fuerzas del universo y ordeno este caos – no sé si se refería a sí mismo o al espacio físico en el que estábamos -. Me ocupo de vivir el presente.

\- Pero eso puede ser perjudicial para tu futuro.

\- Quién sabe – suspiró y volvió a levantarse de la silla, repentinamente inquieto -. ¿Quieres un té? Te ofrecería algo más, pero papá no ha ido al supermercado y…

\- No te preocupes, con un té está bien – él dio un par de pasos hasta la cocina mientras yo sacaba las fotocopias que había tomado de mis cuadernos, dejándolas a un lado de la mesa.

\- ¡Qué responsable! – las revisó con atención antes de volver a dirigirse hacia mí, tras volver de poner agua a calentar -. Te estoy muy agradecido por ello, pero no sé si vuelva al colegio tan pronto como para hacer uso de tanto material.

\- ¿Por qué? – ante su mueca, me apresuré a decir -. Si es que puedes decirlo.

\- La próxima vez te lo contaré – murmuró, con una sonrisa triste que me hizo dar cuenta que su alegría usual no era más que una máscara y que, en realidad, Nicolás Valentino era un chico que estaba muy solo, pues parecía seguro de que no habría una próxima vez.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Cómo te fue, profesor Tristán? – bromeó Sara, al verme llegar a casa, cuando ya estaba atardeciendo. La luz anaranjada se filtraba por la ventana de la biblioteca e impactaba en su ya rojo cabello, más que el mío, que tendía al castaño.

\- No me molestes – dejé los libros ordenadamente en la repisa y los acomodé por materia, oyéndola reír una vez más -. ¿No tienes que estudiar sistemas respiratorios o algo así?

\- Es verano, así que puedo relajarme un rato – aunque en el escritorio descansaba un atlas de anatomía junto a una croquera y un montón de lápices de colores y un vaso de agua teñido de amarillo y manchado en el borde con diversas tonalidades que le daban un aspecto irisado.

\- ¿Dibujar huesos es relajarte? – me acerqué para contemplar su trabajo y verdadera pasión: el arte. Mi madre ni por si acaso la habría dejado estudiar eso, así que ella se contentaba con llenar hojas y hojas con detallados dibujos de huesos, órganos y muestras fisiológicas, pintándolas con una minuciosidad que duraba tardes enteras.

\- Debo aprovechar ahora; en un par de años haré mi internado y ni siquiera tendré tiempo de respirar.

Contemplé su estudio sobre la escápula, la descripción de tendones, nervios, arterias y venas con atención, mientras la acuarela se secaba gracias al calor del verano. Se llevó hacia atrás el cabello rebelde y terminó manchándose la cara de rojo y azul sin percatarse.

\- Deberías hacer un atlas de anatomía – apunté. Ella se sonrojó, evidentemente halagada.

\- ¡Lo sé! – miró su obra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. ¿Qué tal tu día con tu nuevo amigo?

\- Bien, mejor que con mis otros amigos, de hecho – recordé, con rabia, cuando me dijeron que estaba prestando ayuda social por juntarme con Nicolás en el colegio y tuve que apretar los dientes, puesto que sus padres estaban ahí presentes, junto a mamá.

\- Sólo estaban molestándote, Tristán. Es que aún no entiendo tu fascinación por ese colegio.

\- Es donde estudió papá, necesitaba saber de qué se trataba.

\- Sí, pero diste el examen de ingreso a enseñanza media a espaldas de mamá, que estaba en conversaciones con el rector del Scotland para que te admitieran ahí. Perdiste una gran oportunidad.

\- Bueno, no me quedará otra que confiar en la educación pública de excelencia. El Cuarteto Latino es el segundo mejor colegio del país.

\- Sí, pero las conexiones, los amigos, las redes que formas en esos colegios no son las mismas que las que hubieras hecho en el otro. Quizás, todavía estás a tiempo.

\- Sara, con todo respeto, ya tomé una decisión con respecto a mi educación. Ni tú ni mamá deben poner un peso por mí, así que no entiendo porque se siguen tomando tantas molestias.

\- No te enojes, hermano – me enseñó las palmas en señal de rendición -. Sólo lo decimos por tu bienestar.

\- Ya estoy muy bien – declaré, saliendo de allí y soltando la puerta con fuerza. La oí gritar por el portazo, pero no le presté atención, dirigiéndome a mi habitación con el rostro caliente de rabia por ser tratado como un niño, a pesar de que ya tenía catorce años. ¡Había pasado a primero!

Era una estupidez y lo sabía, pero me hacía sentir menos que en mi casa no respetasen mis decisiones o me contradijeran con la excusa de hacerlo “por mi bien”. Envidiaba a Nicolás y la estrecha relación que tenía con su padre y su hermana menor pues, si bien no tenían mucho dinero, eran felices, se apoyaban entre ellos y se tenían confianza. Mi madre, en cambio, con su actitud dictatorial de siempre, decidía por ti sin preguntarte, pues lo que ella pensaba y decía, se hacía, sin rechistar. Por eso, entrar al Cuarteto Latino había sido mi primer acto de rebeldía, y por el cual sabía que tendría que pagar de alguna manera, siendo más dura y exigente conmigo de lo que había sido jamás.

Sólo tendría que aguantar cuatro años más…

 

* * *

 

A diferencia de otros años, marzo llegó sorprendentemente temprano, para mi sorpresiva tragedia. En ese momento no quería aceptarlo, pero juntarme cada semana con Nicolás y Félix se había hecho una rutina agradable al punto de esperar esos días con ansiedad y alegría renovada, especialmente cuando las tutorías dieron paso a una amistad naciente que terminaba con nosotros tres echados en el sillón, discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa que no fueran ciencias ni matemáticas, si bien dejábamos un lapso para estudiar entre broma y broma, resultado un Nicolás más profundo y reflexivo que lo que los demás pensaban, y un Félix más bromista y alegre que lo que yo pensaba. A veces había instancias en que su expresión se volvía algo sombría y bajaba la mirada, en silencio, pero lo atribuía a su todavía demasiado reciente pérdida, sin sospechar que podían existir más problemas en su casa de los que yo podía llegar a pensar pues, con el paso de los días, en vez de su humor aligerarse, se iba enturbiando cada vez más. Cada vez lo veía más ojeroso, cansado, pálido y silencioso, cosa que no sólo yo notaba, sino que Nicolás también, de vez en cuando, me dirigía una mirada preocupada, pero pendiente de lo que pudiese decir o pensar para actuar.

Por eso, antes de entrar a clases, tuve una cita con la orientadora para saber cómo proceder en caso que el ánimo de Félix siguiera decayendo, e incluso leí un par de artículos sobre el proceso de duelo, aunque no me detuve mucho en ello cuando me hermana me descubrió y comenzó a ponerse insistente, sin dejar de preguntar por qué estaba leyendo eso y si necesitaba ayuda con algo o alguien.

\- Estoy bien – le dije, perdiendo la paciencia y terminando de anudarme la corbata del uniforme para salir a la calle y tomar el autobús.

Aún amanecía temprano y el calor del verano aún no abandonaba del todo el cielo matinal, fresco, pero auspicioso. Me detuve a contemplar las nubes por un instante, mientras esperaba el bus que me dejaría en la estación de metro para viajar al colegio, perdido en mis pensamientos y recordando lo agradable que había sido este verano. Nicolás y Félix debían estar viajando al colegio también y rendir sus exámenes recuperativos, el primero para subir su deficiente promedio en esas asignaturas y el segundo para cerrar sus calificaciones del año pasado, así que le envié un mensaje a cada uno, deseándoles suerte después de subir al tren.

\- ¡Tristán! – me volví cuando oí mi nombre, reconociendo la voz del menor de los Vera, apostado en el edificio de los cursos básicos. Me entristeció un poco que no pudiésemos compartir los recreos, pero al menos estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para vernos todos los días.

\- ¡Qué temprano llegas! – él sonrió ante lo obvio -. ¿Estás preparado para tus exámenes?

\- Sí, es que papá pasa por aquí en la mañana y nos viene a dejar, así que siempre me levanto muy temprano – se veía un poco ojeroso, pero alegre, así que sonreí, aliviado por su estado de ánimo -. Además, ayer me quedé repasando los resúmenes que me hiciste y tengo fe.

\- Me alegra oírlo, Félix – entonces reparé en algo que había dicho -. ¿Cuándo dices “nos”, son tú y tu hermano?

\- Sí – lo señaló tímidamente, mientras mi vista seguía su guía hasta el otro lado de la calle. Con las manos en los bolsillos, el uniforme impecable y el cabello correctamente peinado, Sebastián Vera esperaba que las puertas se abrieran, moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente ante el ritmo que debía traspasarse a sus audífonos.

Como si supiera que lo mirábamos, abrió los ojos y volvió la vista hacia nosotros, con una mezcla de recelo y amenaza oculta en sus pupilas, sin saber exactamente por qué, o por quién. Aunque no lo conocía personalmente, había oído decir que Sebastián Vera era un chico serio y silencioso, un poco inexpresivo, pero nunca antipático o agresivo, como se veía ahora, a pesar de verse igual que siempre. Félix ahogo un gemido y escondió la cara, con tal expresión de angustia que mi primera reacción fue volver la vista hacia su hermano mayor, intentando buscar una explicación para ello. Sin embargo, el inspector abrió las puertas en ese momento y él nos dio a ambos la espalda, ingresando con paso rápido por la reja e ingresando al edificio principal.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Félix? – nervioso, miró hacia arriba cuando oyó su nombre, mordiéndose el labio y apretujándose las manos.

\- Sí, es sólo nervios por la prueba – mintió, pésimamente por lo demás. También abrieron la reja del edificio de básica y él suspiró -. Bueno, Tristán, ya me voy.

\- Suerte en tu examen.

Él me sonrió una vez más antes de adoptar esa expresión triste y temerosa, entrando al edificio, que poco a poco empezaba a llenarse de gente. Crucé la calle y divisé a Nicolás, hablando con unos compañeros de curso, tan concentrado y divertido, que parecía otra persona y no el chico con el cual había pasado casi todo el verano. Apenas me vio su sonrisa se acrecentó y le hizo una seña a los chicos, que lo miraron algo sorprendidos cuando pasó su brazo por mi cuello, haciendo peso sobre mi espalda.

\- Te veo desanimado para ser el primer día de clases.

\- O tú estás demasiado animado – le corregí, tratando de sacármelo de encima.

\- Ah, es que pensé que iba a tener que buscarme otro colegio y no tendría con quién competir en los ramos humanistas.

\- Sí, claro, porque tú estás súper interesado en eso – tuvimos que detenernos cuando vimos un conglomerado de estudiantes atentos al panel de informaciones, murmurando entre ellos mientras un profesor que no conocíamos pegó un pliego de papel, anunciando el ranking de los mejores promedios de ingreso -. Oh, mira, soy el 28. ¡Pero somos compañeros nuevamente! – agregó, sonriendo. Yo también me sentí aliviado de tener con quien compartir en clases y no volver a conocer a treinta personas nuevas.

\- Eso no es tan malo – traté de no sonar demasiado ansioso, mientras mi mirada se enfocaba en los primeros lugares del ranking. Ahí estaba yo… -. ¿Segundo?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías ser el primero? – Nicolás se rio y picó mi mejilla con su dedo -. No todo se puede en la vida.

\- ¿Quién lo logró? – leí su nombre con atención. Se trataba de una chica del 1° B de la que jamás había oído hablar.

\- ¿Quién le pone así a su hija? – se burló mi amigo, tras leer su nombre en voz alta -. Es como esos nombres de vieja de mierda. De seguro es cuica como tú.

\- Detesto que me digas cuico – él rio ante su propia broma, mientras yo bufaba con enfado.

\- Es con cariño. En realidad, eres como Marius Pontmercy – Nicolás se había obsesionado con _Los Miserables_ , obra que tuvimos que leer a finales del año pasado para literatura. No había minuto en que se despegara del libro y terminó haciendo una disertación magistral sobre la época, el contexto social y la repercusión de los personajes en la historia de Francia.

\- ¿Y quién serías tú? ¿Enjolras?

\- Por supuesto – se echó el cabello hacia atrás y unas chicas lo miraron con atención antes de partirse de risa -. Soy un joven encantador, capaz de volverse terrible – agregó, copiando la descripción de aquel personaje que, como supuse, había sido su favorito.

\- Eres un hijo de la revolución, Nicolás – le dije, enfatizando el tono sarcástico en mi voz, que me respondió con un guiño mientras subíamos los pocos escalones para entrar al edificio.

Ese día, mientras me dirigía al cuarto piso para entregar mis papeles de las tutorías de verano, me crucé nuevamente con el hermano mayor de Félix, que bajaba la escalera en ese momento, sin poder evitar mirarnos durante un instante en los escalones. No quise fijarme demasiado en él, recordando nuestro encuentro de la mañana, sin embargo, no pude evitar revisarlo de soslayo cuando su hombro rozó el mío y noté, con sorpresa, que parecía alterado. Sus ojos, normalmente tranquilos e inexpresivos, estaban rojos, con las pupilas contraídas y la frente un tanto sudorosa, la mandíbula tensa y la mano izquierda temblándole compulsivamente cuando rozó mi brazo. Me detuve para mirarlo de espaldas, pero él, quizás presintiendo esto, frenó un par de escalones más abajo que yo, devolviéndome una mirada glacial que me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – su voz tembló un poco al principio, pero carraspeó e inmediatamente volvió a ser el estudiante impecable de siempre.

\- No, nada… - iba a seguir mi camino, cuando añadí -. Es que estuve haciéndole clases a tu hermano durante el verano, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Tú eres el tutor? – noté que me estudiaba con más cuidado y no podía sentirme más incómodo en aquella situación, en la que yo mismo me había metido, por cierto -. Es un placer.

\- Igualmente – dije, más por educación que por otra cosa, pues él tampoco parecía sentirlo -. Tu hermano es muy especial.

\- Supongo – se encogió de hombros, de pronto irritado -. Nos vemos, ehm…

\- Tristán. Tristán Blest.

Asintió lentamente, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviese pensando en algo. Entonces volvió a evaluarme una vez más, aunque ahora más calmado, mientras disminuía considerablemente el temblor de su mano y su respiración se tranquilizaba.

\- Eres el chico que sacó el segundo lugar en el examen de admisión.

\- Sí.

\- Sólo espero que Félix haya aprendido algo – dijo, más para sí mismo -. Gracias, Tristán.

\- No hay problema – le sonreí tímidamente y volví a subir las escaleras, queriendo escapar de ahí lo antes posible.

\- Ojalá no hayas perdido tu tiempo con él, porque sería lamentable – musitó, al darme la espalda.

\- ¡No lo hice! – exclamé, deteniéndome una vez más para mirarlo desde lo alto, aunque él no detuvo su andar -. No perdí mi tiempo con él, Sebastián.

Pero él ya se había perdido en el descenso.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Qué nos toca ahora?

Arrancándolo de mis manos, Nicolás revisó el horario pegado en mi cuaderno mientras terminábamos de almorzar, en una banca que le daba la espalda a la calle y por donde podía verse el edificio del frente a través de la reja. Estábamos al lado de la cancha al aire libre, oyendo los gritos por un juego improvisando de fútbol, partido al cual habían invitado a mi compañero unos tipos de 2° y 3° año, al cual él se negó educadamente, mientras deslizaba la posibilidad de una próxima vez. A pesar de estar terminando la primera semana de clases, Nicolás se iba haciendo más popular con el paso de los días, si bien él no le prestaba mucha atención a la forma en que lo miraran los demás; o eso decía, al menos, pues igualmente se mostraba halagado cuando unas compañeras se rieron ahogadamente al momento de saludarlas.

\- Tenemos música – fruncí la boca y él rio ante mi expresión de fastidio.

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No es eso, pero considero que es una pérdida de tiempo – volví a guardar el cuaderno en la mochila y me terminé el sándwich -. ¿Sabías que, en este colegio, además de los electivos humanista, científico y matemático, hay además un electivo artístico?

\- Sí, es una de las razones por la cual este colegio es tan popular. Muchos músicos y artistas visuales salen de aquí.

\- Considero que tomar un ramo artístico no debería ser obligatorio – proseguí, ante la mirada un poco pasmada de mi amigo -. Teniendo que estudiar y obligarnos a tener música y artes visuales durante 1° y 2°.

\- Wow, Tristán, eso sonó amargo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por querer tener más ramos útiles?

\- No, porque no sabes el efecto que una canción o una pintura pueden tener sobre ti. ¿Y si de pronto descubres que quieres dedicarte a ser escultor o pianista? ¿Es menos válido que un abogado o un ingeniero?

Sus palabras me revolvieron el estómago y me sentí avergonzado de los sesgado de mi juicio, a pesar que él en ningún momento pareció regañarme. Me di cuenta que estaba simplemente replicando el discurso oído por mi madre y su círculo durante años y eso me afectó aún más, por el hecho de tener catorce años y no tener un juicio propio al respecto y que, finalmente, había entrado a un colegio del que no sabía mucho, por un capricho de querer saber más sobre mi padre y no por su prestigio, como le había dado a entender a los demás.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Lo sé – me sonrió con expresión triunfal hasta que sus ojos se movieron casi instintivamente hacia un grupo de chicas que cruzaban el patio. Intercambió un par de miradas con una de ellas, al parecer mayor que nosotros, hasta que ellas se perdieron de su radar -. Voy a dar una vuelta antes de que termine el descanso, ¿nos vemos en el salón?

\- Por supuesto, me parecería extraño que estuviésemos todo el día juntos.

\- ¿Por qué, si somos amigos? – volvió a sonreír y se fue, sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte.

La sala estaba extrañamente silenciosa cuando entré, con los estudiantes mayormente sentados y rostros expectantes, de seguro por tener una clase artística antes de terminar la jornada escolar y la ardua semana, a pesar de ser apenas la primera. Había unos más serios que otros, incluso un par de instrumentos apoyados sobre las mesas, así que avancé en silencio y me senté en mi rincón, esperando pasar desapercibido y aprender lo que pudiese en estos dos años obligatorios.

Nicolás llegó casi con el timbre, cayendo pesadamente a mi lado, alegre mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y un hombre joven, de no más de 25 años, entró al salón, con soltura y expresión confiada. Inmediatamente la sala se llenó de murmullos al notar tanto su edad como su aspecto: vestido con una camisa arremangada que dejaba ver sus antebrazos con uno que otro tatuaje, piercings en una oreja y bototos, parecía demasiado informal para dictar una clase, de lo que fuese. De seguro acostumbrado a esa reacción a lo largo de la semana, esperó que los susurros se tranquilizasen un poco antes de dejar el libro de clases sobre el escritorio y se sentó sobre la mesa hasta que se hizo el silencio.

\- No se preocupen, no han sido los más conversadores a lo largo de esta semana – hubo algunas risas que se detuvieron casi instantáneamente -. Mucho gusto, chicos, soy el profesor de música y pueden decirme profesor Rodríguez. Cuando entremos en confianza les diré mi nombre – risas otra vez -. Antes de pasar lista y tratar de aprenderme sus nombres, quisiera saber un poco de ustedes, aunque perdamos la hora completa. ¿Alguien de aquí toca un instrumento o pretende aprender a tocar?

Algunas manos se levantaron, unos más impulsivos que otros. Incluso Nicolás levantó su mano despreocupadamente y me pregunté qué tocaría. El profesor las contó con una sonrisa y anotó algo en un cuaderno que descansaba en su regazo.

\- Como están interesados sé que no se irán a ninguna parte, así que los dejaremos para el final y partiré conversando un poco con los que no se manifestaron – sus ojos estudiaron a la clase y rogué en silencio que no se detuviera en mí… Muy tarde -. Usted, joven de anteojos, que mira nerviosamente por la ventana y se encoge en la mesa para que no lo vea. Dígame su nombre, por favor.

\- Sí – carraspeé cuando Nicolás comenzó a burlarse de mí por lo bajo -. Soy Tristán Blest.

\- Tristán, ¿sabía que hay una ópera muy famosa con su nombre? Está basada en el cuento medieval del mismo nombre, Tristán e Isolda, ¿la ha oído alguna vez?

\- No.

\- Ah, pues debería. Hay que oír desde joven a Richard Wagner para entenderlo bien cuando se es adulto – aquella sentencia me dejó un tanto intrigado y anoté el nombre en un rincón de mi cuaderno -. Ahora, ¿por qué no quiere tocar algún instrumento? ¿No se cree capaz?

\- No estoy interesado en la música, siendo sincero – me miró con aprensión y volví a sentir el estómago recogido -. No es que no me guste, simplemente en mi casa no hay… mucha música.

\- Ahá, entonces es de crianza y no por opción. Bueno, eso es provechoso, señor Blest, porque así puede descubrir por sí mismo qué música le gusta.

\- ¿Y si no me gusta?

\- No hay ser vivo que no aprecie la música, sea del estilo que sea. Si incluso las plantas crecen mejor cuando escuchan a Bach, ¿cómo no va a saber apreciarla usted?

\- ¿Qué me recomienda entonces? – quería terminar ya con esa absurda discusión y que pasaran a otra persona.

\- Yo puedo hablarle de corrientes musicales, de ritmos y teoría, pero sólo usted sabe qué música puede gustarle. Le recomiendo, insistentemente, que escuche primero lo que sus amigos escuchen.

\- ¿Amigos? – Félix y Nicolás vinieron a mi mente y éste me sonrió con suficiencia, como si lo hubiese adivinado.

\- ¿Qué es la música sin amigos, señor Blest? Le dejaré una tarea especialmente a usted. Júntese con sus amigos y pregúntele por sus grupos favoritos. El próximo viernes tendrá que traerme el título de una canción que le haya gustado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En verdad? – recibí algunas miradas burlescas del resto de mis compañeros y me revolví en el asiento, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Y no me subestime, señor Blest. Debe gustarle. Ok, el que sigue más allá, usted, señorita, si es tan amable…

Suspiré y volví a oír la risa contenida de mi compañero, que deslizó un papel en mi puesto, mientras la atención de los demás se centraba en una compañera que decía de sí misma que era demasiado torpe para tocar.

_“Sesión de música mañana en mi casa. Avísale al pequeño Félix…”_

Arrugué el papel y lo miré con furia.

\- Al parecer nosotros seremos los tutores ahora, Tristán – susurró, y volvió a prestar atención al frente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que hayan notado por qué no pude ponerle nombre a este capítulo... Como Tristán no escuchaba mucha música, no tiene por dónde tener -todavía- una canción favorita. Lo bueno es que ustedes saben cómo termina, así que pueden obviar sus pensamientos inmaduros de catorce años.
> 
> Nos vemos el lunes (o martes). Que tengan buen fin de semana~


	3. Nicolás ~ Los Momentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: El inicio de una racha de popularidad y una terrible, pero innegable verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción del títutlo:
> 
> \- Eduardo Gatti: Los momentos
> 
> La canción de este capítulo no es la favorita de Nicolás, pero es, por decirlo de alguna manera, la canción que lo conecta con su pasado, su padre y sus vivencias infantiles; después de todo, a veces siento que Nicolás es el más cercano a su familia de los cuatro amigos. Si me preguntan por su grupo favorito es, sin duda, Soda Stereo <3 (aunque lo he imaginado cantando canciones de Gepe en la guitarra).
> 
> Canción romántica de su padre:  
> \- Eduardo Gatti: Quiero paz (es hermosa, me muero si alguien me la dedicara alguna vez)
> 
> Ojalá los disfruten.

_Tu silueta va caminando_   
_con el alma triste y dormida,_   
_ya la aurora no es nada nuevo_   
_pa' tus ojos grandes y pa' tu frente;_   
_ya el cielo y sus estrellas_   
_se quedaron mudos, lejanos y muertos_   
_pa' tu mente ajena._

\- ¿La cantas otra vez, papá?

\- De acuerdo, Lucía.

Oí su risa agotada desde mi habitación y no sé por qué en ese momento sentí una presión en mi garganta y unos enormes deseos de llorar. Cerré los ojos y pude verlo, sentado en el raído sillón, tocando los primeros acordes en su guitarra y afinando su voz melodiosa, mientras el verso brotaba de sus labios con esa forma especial que tenía de no terminar bien las consonantes para darle ese tono más informal a una canción tan triste. Lucía lo acompañaba con su voz infantil, sin conocer realmente la letra ni lo terrible de su significado, pero encantada con la voz de su padre.

Me levanté finalmente, suspirando y envalentonándome para salir al corredor y encontrarme con ellos, mi papá y mi hermana, lo que quedaba de mi familia, cantando a pesar del cansancio de papá. Me senté el sofá frente a ellos y los contemplé durante un instante, forzándome a sonreír hasta que el gesto se hizo sincero, especialmente cuando mi papá cambió la canción, por una romántica que a veces también le oía cantar a mamá, antes de que se marchara y nos dejara a los tres solos.

_Me vi en tus ojos, sin querer,_

_caí profundo, amor quizás..._

\- Lucía, ¿por qué no dejamos que papá se vaya a dormir?

\- Pero quiero seguir cantando – me hizo un puchero y su expresión me hizo reír.

\- Aprenderé a tocar la guitarra para ti, te lo prometo – él me sonrió con agradecimiento y dejó la guitarra a un lado. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos habían pasado de azules a moradas con el paso de los días y pensé que estaba descansando demasiado poco y trabajando en exceso -. No te preocupes por el almuerzo, papá, yo me encargo.

\- Gracias, Nico – Lucía bajó de su regazo y él se levantó, estirándose -. Te prometo que mañana pasaré al supermercado.

\- Si quieres me dejas el dinero y paso mañana después de clases.

\- Tienes catorce años, ¿no crees que te estás cargando de demasiadas responsabilidades? – sonreía, pero sus ojos me miraban con preocupación -. No quiero que descuides tus notas del colegio, como aquella vez.

Los dos sabíamos a qué se refería con “aquella vez”: cuando papá descubrió que mamá lo engañaba, ella se había ido. Una vez los escuché discutir en la habitación y la oí decir perfectamente que quería cosas bonitas en la vida, una casa grande y todo lo que mi papá no podía darle. Después de eso se fue y nosotros tuvimos que cambiarnos a un departamento pequeño en un barrio no tan bueno. Yo había perdido las ganas de seguir estudiando, cuando Tristán apareció en mi vida y me obligó a estudiar otra vez, apareciendo cada viernes en mi casa para dejarme los cuadernos, hasta que un día volví al colegio. Desde entonces, él se había vuelto una parte fundamental en mi vida.

\- No te preocupes – abrí la gaveta de la cocina y saqué un paquete de fideos -. Tristán me ayudará a estudiar.

\- Me alegra que hayas hecho un buen amigo, hijo – me acarició la cabeza, esperando que el agua hirviese para hacerse un té e irse a la cama -. ¿Siguen siendo compañeros?

\- Sí, también nos volvimos a sentar juntos este año.

\- ¿Y qué hay del otro muchacho que pasó aquí el verano? Es muy triste saber que su hermano murió en un accidente, siendo tan joven.

\- Félix está un curso más abajo que nosotros, además de estar en el otro edificio, así que no lo vemos mucho – la olla soltó el vapor del agua caliente, así que deposité los fideos crudos en el agua, mientras mi papá llenaba su taza, decorada con los dedos infantiles de Lucía -. Pero Tristán nos invitó a su casa este fin de semana, ¿no tienes que trabajar?

\- No te preocupes por ello, yo me quedaré con Lucy.

\- Gracias, papá.

Me sonrió y me acarició el cabello antes de irse, abordado nuevamente por mi hermana que, a pesar de ya tener nueve años, quería seguir durmiendo con él, sin saber si la ausencia de mamá la había afectado mucho o nada. Calenté la salsa de tomate hasta que el sonido del burbujeo fue todo lo que se oyó en casa, interrumpido por los ruidos de la familia del departamento de arriba. Me desencajé la sonrisa de la cara y contemplé la salsa hervir hasta que las luces se apagaron y quedé solo en la cocina, nuevamente con esas ganas desesperantes de llorar y que no sabía por qué sentía. Resolví por cantar esa misma canción que papá entonaba, esperando que su letra apaciguara un poco mi inexplicable tristeza.

_Nos hablaron una vez cuando niños,_   
_cuando la vida se muestra entera,_   
_que el futuro, que cuando grandes,_   
_ahí murieron ya los momentos,_   
_sembraron así su semilla_   
_y tuvimos miedo, temblamos,_   
_y en ésto se nos fue la vida._

 

* * *

 

Para mi sorpresa, Félix sabía un montón sobre música porque su hermano mayor participaba en una banda de música de rock con influencia británica, así que podía reconocer fácilmente las canciones que escuchábamos en las radios emblemáticas de ese estilo.

Tristán era un problema aparte, pues su enseñanza musical era casi nula, si bien nos contaba que su hermana a veces escuchaba algo de pop en la radio cuando le tocaba conducir, pero nada valorable. Empezamos las reuniones en mi casa, porque quedaba cerca de la de Félix y mi amigo no tenía problemas en llegar ahí, pero pronto nos trasladamos a la suya, con internet libre y la casa sola para nosotros, pues su madre tenía turnos recurrentes en el hospital donde trabajaba.

Esta tarde, echados sobre su enorme cama, escuchábamos un especial de Queen que Félix había traído, mientras yo preparaba otra selección musical en su computadora para que escuchara más tarde, incluyendo a The Cure, Soda Stereo y The Verve, entre otros. El menor del grupo cantaba “We are the champions” a todo pulmón, riendo cuando desafinaba (que era casi siempre, pues era pésimo) y Tristán lo miraba con una mezcla de risa y admiración por verlo más animado que de costumbre.

\- ¡Vas a destrozarme los tímpanos, Vera! – se quejó, tapándose los oídos. El otro no lo escuchaba, entregado como estaba a la música, rasgueando una guitarra imaginaria a la altura de su estómago.

\- ¡Canta conmigo, Tristán! – se abalanzó sobre él y lo zamarreó por los hombros, obligándolo a tararear el coro, sorprendentemente bien. Su voz grave era afinada y melodiosa, algo que el profesor de música sabría apreciar en nuestra próxima clase, de la cual me había hecho fanático. Esperaba los viernes con especial entusiasmo y sabía que, muy en el fondo, mi amigo también comenzaba a hacerlo.

\- ¡No me sé el resto de la canción! – se tendió en el colchón con una risa ahogada y los anteojos torcidos, dejándolos en la mesa de noche a pesar de su pésima vista.

La canción terminó y aproveché de poner mi propia lista musical, contándole a mi amigo lo poco que sabía de cada grupo y que había aprendido por mi cuenta con el tiempo. Félix a veces intervenía, con un gusto mucho más clásico que el mío, infectado por el sonido ecléctico de los ’80. De todas formas, se notaba que la influencia del menor de nosotros era más de sus mayores que propia, pero yo también había heredado mis gustos musicales de mi papá, así que no tenía nada que decirle.

Justo en ese momento la hermana mayor de Tristán abrió la puerta sin golpear, evaluándonos con una mirada molesta tras sus anteojos de marco grueso y en punta hacia arriba, como un gato. Nuestras risas se detuvieron inmediatamente ante la severidad de su rostro y Félix extendió una mano hacia el computador, apagando la música en el acto.

\- Me encanta, pero me fascina que ustedes, niños, sean amigos, porque nunca había visto a mi hermano más feliz en su vida – el aludido se sonrojó ante tal mención -, pero les pido, por favor, que hagan menos ruido.

\- Pero, Sara – ella dio un respingo cuando la llamé por su nombre -, es viernes, ¿no deberías estar descansando?

\- Hace tres años que no descanso, Valentino – siempre me llamaba por mi apellido, quizás para demostrar su autoridad -. ¿No pueden escuchar música y cantar a otro lado? Tengo examen el lunes y de verdad necesito concentrarme.

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa? – Félix nos miró de una forma extraña cuando nos ofreció su hogar, algo ansioso y emocionado por la idea -. No creo que mamá tenga problema y mi hermano nunca está en casa los viernes.

\- Llamaré a mamá – Tristán tanteó su pantalón en busca de su teléfono móvil.

\- No te preocupes, hermano, yo le avisaré – Sara sonrió y esperó que tomáramos nuestras cosas en el umbral de la puerta, notablemente aliviada -. Si quieren puedo ir a dejarlos a la estación.

\- Gracias, Sara.

Veinte minutos después nos bajábamos del automóvil de la hermana de nuestro amigo y nos dirigimos a casa de Félix, una casa de aspecto un tanto antiguo, pero bien preservada, con patio y antejardín cubierto de parras y enredaderas. Maceteros con flores decoraban la entrada y los escalones hacia la puerta principal, revestida con vidrios de colores que absorbían la luz de la tarde y proyectaban destellos de colores sobre nuestras sombras.

Apenas Félix abrió la puerta, un gato manchada nos recibió, con los ojos verdes brillantes y un maullido largo y lastimero, frotando su cuerpo contra las piernas del muchacho y evaluándonos con precaución. Olfateó nuestras mochilas cuando las dejamos en un sillón y se echó sobre ellas, dejándolas llenas de pelos y marcas de uñas.

\- ¡Pirata, no hagas eso! – la tomó por el lomo y la levantó, desoyendo sus quejidos. Rio y la abrazó antes de dejarla marchar -. Voy a darle comida, ya vuelvo.

Sus pasos se perdieron cuando giró por un pasillo hacia la derecha, dejándonos en la silenciosa sala de estar, algo oscura y nostálgica. Me impresionó la cantidad de fotos familiares en cada mesa y sobre una chimenea en notable desuso, sin poder evitar la tentación de acercarme a ella y examinarlas, obviando el llamado de atención de mi amigo: rostros sonrientes, vacaciones, primeros días de clases, matrimonios y fiestas se detenían en la eternidad de las imágenes, congelando esos momentos para siempre. Una en especial llamó mi atención, donde aparecían los tres hermanos sentados en una escalera. Félix, algo más joven que en la actualidad, en el escalón de más arriba, sonriendo a la cámara con los ojos cerrados; un poco más abajo su hermano mayor, alto y de contextura delgada, con el cabello oscuro revuelto y los ojos verdes llorosos de tanto reír. No recordaba haberlo vista nunca de cerca y lo primero que pensé era que parecía un buen hermano mayor, dulce y comprensivo. Sebastián Vera estaba en el último escalón, sentado de perfil y de contextura un poco más ancha que los otros dos, con los ojos fijos en su hermano mayor, lleno de admiración.

\- Es extraño verlo así…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – sin poder aguantar más, Tristán se acercó a mí y se acomodó los anteojos para ver mejor la fotografía.

\- El hermano de Félix siempre se ve tan serio e inexpresivo en el colegio, ¿no crees? Es como inaccesible.

\- Me lo encontré el primer día y es muy serio, pero no creo que sea una mala persona. Tiene buenas notas y parece ser responsable, aunque…

\- ¿Aunque? – me giré hacia él, instándolo a continuar.

\- Siento que Félix le tiene miedo – frunció el ceño y adoptó esa expresión que solía poner cuando tenía que resolver una ecuación especialmente difícil -. Sinceramente, a veces a mí también me parece un poco aterrador.

Me era extraño pensar que un muchacho de quince años pudiese causar temor, especialmente si tenías al frente una foto donde lograba, a duras penas, sacar un pez con una caña de pescar improvisada, con expresión sorprendida y las mejillas rojas de emoción. Me volví cuando oímos los pasos de nuestro amigo de vuelta y arrastré a Tristán de vuelta al sillón, como si nada sucediera.

\- ¿Vamos a mi habitación? Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que mis papás o Sebastián lleguen a casa.

Lo seguimos escaleras arriba y continuamos por el corredor, pasando una puerta herméticamente cerrada hasta llegar a una segunda entreabierta. Félix la abrió sin mirar y los tres nos sorprendimos cuando nos encontramos con su hermano, tendido en la cama del fondo con la mirada perdida en el techo, sin reparar en nuestra presencia, como si no nos hubiera oído. Nos retorcimos con nerviosismo hasta que el menor, carraspeando, cruzó el umbral y alzó la voz.

\- ¡No sabía que estabas en casa, Sebastián!

Pasaron unos segundos eternos hasta que el aludido volvió la cabeza hacia nosotros, sin enfocarnos directamente y con una expresión tal que parecía adormilado o ido, sin poder articular palabra. Con la frente sudorosa y una inexplicable expresión de vergüenza, Félix tomó la computadora portátil que descansaba en el escritorio, apurándose lo posible para salir de ahí y empujándonos a ambos con su mano libre, cerrando con fuerza y adelantándose hacia la escalera.

\- Félix, ¿tu hermano está bien? Parecía enfermo.

\- Está perfectamente – respondió, atropellando las palabras -. Seguramente estaba durmiendo, tiene el sueño muy pesado.

Se echó en el sillón con una expresión tal que no nos atrevimos a seguirle preguntando, pero ahora comprendía las palabras que me había dicho Tristán: Félix parecía aterrado mientras contraía las manos y el rostro al encender su computador, calmándose sólo cuando la gata saltó a su regazo, amasando sus piernas hasta acomodarse allí.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando y me sentía obligado a averiguarlo, por nuestra amistad.

 

* * *

 

Nos encontramos con Tristán el lunes siguiente en la entrada del colegio, con el recuerdo fresco de nuestra reunión en casa de Félix el viernes anterior. Decidimos no decir nada con él al frente, pero ahora, estando solos, las cosas eran diferentes, especialmente cuando vi nos encontramos con Sebastián a lo lejos, sin prestar atención a nosotros mientras hablaba con una chica y, lo que antes había parecido imperceptible, ahora estaba clarísimo: el color cetrino de su piel, los ojos enrojecidos, la mandíbula tensa y el temblor de su mano izquierda, tanto que a veces debía ocultarlo con la derecha, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho o llevándola hacia atrás para apartarla de la vista. Entonces sus ojos, nerviosos e inquisitivos, se encontraron con los nuestros y nosotros corrimos a la escalera como si lo hubiésemos acordado, presas de un escalofrío amenazador cuando nos observó de esa manera.

\- ¿Crees que le esté pasando algo? – le pregunté a mi amigo, ya alejados de él.

\- No sé, pero debo reconocer que actúa muy extraño, como si fuera dos personas distintas – puso nuevamente esa cara de ecuación difícil -. De todas maneras, perder a un hermano siempre es difícil y Félix ya me ha contado que Sebastián fue el que contuvo a toda su familia, prácticamente.

\- Quizás se volvió loco con tanta presión y… ¿Qué es esto?

Habíamos llegado a nuestra sala y me encontré con un sobre de color amarillo sobre mi puesto, de caligrafía obviamente femenina, por lo melosa y bien cuidada. No tenía remitente, pero estaba dirigida a mí y la levanté, evaluándola por ambos lados antes de abrirla. Una horda de compañeros se lanzó en mi dirección, riendo y palmeándome la espalda, a diferencia de Tristán, que miró el sobre con curiosidad.

\- ¡Nico, qué galán! – dijo uno, atajándome por el cuello -. ¿Qué dice la carta?

\- ¿Es una confesión de amor? – preguntó una chica, que se colgó de mi brazo.

\- Ni siquiera la he abierto – farfullé, mirando a mi amigo con expresión de “ayuda”. Éste, sin embargo, sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros y sacar su copia de Crimen y Castigo para la clase de literatura.

Decidí salir de ahí y me encerré en el baño del piso a leer la carta, nervioso y acalorado mientras oía el timbre para entrar a la sala. Desplegué el papel texturizado y del mismo tono pálido que el sobre, conteniendo el aliento.

_“Por favor, ven esta tarde a las 13.30 al final del pasillo de los talleres, cruzando el patio. Te estaré esperando”._

Guardé la nota en el bolsillo y volví a clases un momento antes de que la profesora entrara a clases, cayendo sobre mi asiento con algo de nerviosismo e incomodidad. Algunos compañeros me lanzaron miradas divertidas mientras yo trataba de guardar la compostura, estirándole el sobre a Tristán, que lo miró con interés antes de aceptarlo. Lo leyó y carraspeó, seguramente para evitar reír, haciendo una extraña mueca que nunca le había visto.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – me la devolvió bajo la mesa -. ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – susurré, inclinándome hacia él.

\- Bueno, deberías ir.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro, alguien te citó y está esperando por ti, deberías ir – todo el tiempo mantuvo la mirada al frente y se veía tan maduro que sentí envidia de su expresión resoluta y su integridad.

Suspiré y guardé el papel en mi cuaderno, más nervioso que nunca. Levanté la vista por un instante y me encontré con la mirada de la misma compañera que me había tomado del brazo con ligereza: tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia mí, de modo que su cabello liso caía hacia adelante, cubriéndole parte del rostro. A pesar de ello, sonreía con los ojos entornados en mi dirección y se rio nerviosamente antes de volver su atención hacia la profesora.

Horas después, después de almorzar apuradamente junto a Tristán, me dirigí hacia el lugar acordado, con el estómago contraído y las manos sudorosas. Durante octavo había recibido una que otra confesión, pero nada serio, especialmente porque aún éramos niños. Ahora, en cambio, se sentía distinto, a pesar de la escasa diferencia de tiempo entre el curso pasado y este. De alguna manera, me sentía feliz por la atención recibida, pero sin saber con quién ni con qué iba a encontrarme.

Ingresé al pasillo casi abandonado, excepto por el sonido de un piano que sonaba como un eco lejano. Caminé hacia el final de todo, pasando por los distintos salones artísticos en desuso, excepto por el aula de música, que en ese momento tenía las ventanas interiores abiertas y desde donde salía la melodía, tan fuerte en aquel momento que retumbaba en mi pecho. Al ver que aún no llegaba nadie al pasillo y muerto de curiosidad, me asomé tras la cortina para ver quién tocaba, encontrándome con una chica de cabello largo y enredado, que movía sus manos con gracilidad por las teclas del piano. Quizás había oído aquella pieza antes, pero no estaba seguro; después de todo, mi conocimiento en música clásica era prácticamente nula.

Los minutos pasaron mientras la escuchaba y esperaba, sin que nadie apareciese todavía. ¿Y si se trataba de ella? Tuve que mirarla una vez más, cosa difícil por la poca iluminación de la habitación y con su rostro casi oculto por su cabello negro, sin poder decir si era bonita o no.

\- ¡Disculpa! – tuve que elevar mi voz una segunda vez para que ella dejase de tocar y levantara por fin el rostro, llevándose unos mechones hacia atrás mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido y expresión hostil. Levanté el sobre hacia ella y se volvió aún más agria por la confusión de su rostro -, ¿tú escribiste esto?

\- No, ¿para qué te escribiría si ni siquiera te conozco? – sus manos volvieron al piano, debatiéndose si volver a tocar o no. Suspiró con fastidio y se giró hacia mí una vez más -. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? Me desconcentras.

\- Perdón, perdón… Antipática – murmuré, aunque ella no podía escucharme.

La música volvió a brotar del instrumento y yo avancé hacia el final del pasillo, molesto por su falta de educación y por estar allí, perdiendo mi tiempo. Finalmente, cinco minutos después, una estudiante apareció, de cabello negro corto y expresión temerosa. No se atrevió a mirarme en ningún momento mientras hablaba con un ligero tartamudeo, expresándome unos sentimientos que no podía corresponderle si nunca la había visto, pues era del paralelo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien te gustase si no conocías a esa persona?

\- Lo siento – contesté, cuando ella hubo terminado. Inmediatamente su expresión se volvió triste y sombría -, pero no sé quién eres. Agradezco mucho tus sentimientos de todos modos.

\- Entiendo – pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se fue con un estrepitoso quejido que hizo que el piano volviera a detenerse.

La oí sorber por la nariz y esperé que se alejara antes de marcharme de ahí, volviendo a mirar de reojo hacia la sala de música, donde la pianista me miró con furia antes de ponerse a tocar otra vez. Le devolví una mirada ceñuda y ella negó con la cabeza antes de continuar, retomando desde el punto en que se había detenido.

Me encontré con Tristán en el patio, sentado en nuestra banca de siempre, enfrascado en la lectura de Crimen y Castigo.

\- ¿Admites tu culpa, Raskólnikov? – levantó la vista hacia mí cuando me escuchó, haciéndome sitio para sentarme a su lado.

\- ¿No me digas que ya lo terminaste? – marcó la página con un papel doblado y cerró el libro.

\- No soy tan rápido como tú, apenas voy en la parte en que planea matar a Aliona – sabía que me miraba con curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo sin atreverse a preguntar cómo me había ido en aquel encuentro, del cual todavía me quedaba el enojo por la irrespetuosa chica del piano, que parecía una loca con el cabello enmarañado y su mal humor -. Cambiando de tema, fui al encuentro.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue?

\- Bien, supongo – sus ojos se desviaron hacia mí con evidente interés -. O sea, tuve que rechazar su confesión, porque no la conocía, pero… - suspiré y pensé un poco antes de formular la pregunta -. ¿Tú crees que puede gustarte alguien sólo por cómo luce?

\- No sabría decirte, no es que sea un experto en el tema. Y, en todo caso, ¿no haces tú lo mismo cuando miras a ese grupo de chicas que, curiosamente, pasa por aquí todos los días?

\- ¿Qué? – traté de hacerme el desentendido, pero sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, pues en los últimos días no podía dejar de pensar en Rebeca Gútierrez, la hermosa estudiante de tercer año que tenía a medio colegio enamorado. Era simpática, popular y cada vez que pasaba frente a nosotros se dedicaba a mirarme largamente, sonriendo con una dulzura tal que me obligaba a devolverle el gesto, esperando no lucir como un idiota mientras lo hacía.

\- Por cierto, ya pasaron – continuó, burlándose de mí -. Una de ellas se veía desolada por tu ausencia.

\- ¡No me molestes, Tristán! – fruncí el ceño, pero en el fondo me sentí feliz con aquella mención, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

No tuve que esperar demasiado. Justo esa tarde Tristán tuvo que marcharse antes por un asunto familiar y me dirigía a la entrada con lentitud, cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, mirando en aquella dirección sin encontrar nada. Una risa provino del otro lado y volví la cabeza otra vez, encontrándola caminando a mi lado, tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento.

\- No te vi almorzando con tu amigo y me preocupé, ¿acaso se pelearon? – su voz era suave y me sentí aún más avergonzado cuando me miró de aquella manera.

\- Tuve algo que hacer en la hora de almuerzo – le contesté, tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

\- ¿Eso significa que te veré mañana?

\- Mañana y el resto de la semana – me reí y ahora fue su turno de volver la vista hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Y no tienes otros amigos? Siempre te veo con el mismo compañero – ya habíamos salido a la calle y habíamos perdido al público atento a nuestra conversación.

Me sentí un poco mal de pronto, pensando que Tristán era mi única compañía, a pesar de llevarme bien con todos los demás y de tener la oportunidad de verme más sociable, menos serio y grave que al compartir mi tiempo con el otro, por muy amigo que fuera. Le pedí perdón en silencio antes de responderle.

\- Es que está siempre solo, ¿sabes? Me da un poco de pena. Podría salir con mis otros compañeros, pero no me atrevo a dejarlo solo.

\- ¿No te gustaría salir conmigo entonces? Así tu amigo no tendría que saberlo – me guiñó un ojo y yo sentí que me revoloteaba el almuerzo en el estómago.

\- Ah… Ehm… Podría ser – le di la espalda para que no viera mi latente nerviosismo.

\- ¡Genial! – tomó mi mano de la nada y me arrastró hacia la estación de metro, riendo con coquetería mientras sus manos heladas, pero suaves, se cerraban sobre mi muñeca.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido, al igual que su acercamiento, primero tímido para luego volverse más agresivo, apoyada en mi hombro mientras mi brazo rodeaba su cintura tímidamente, sin creerme la suerte que tenía en ese momento y embriagado con su perfume y la idea de recibir toda su atención, especialmente cuando nos quedamos solos en el parque forestal del centro. Las luces de los faroles se encendieron cuando nos sentamos en el pasto y de pronto, sin darme casi cuenta, estábamos tan cerca que podía oírla respirar, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron. Ella era mucho más experimentada que yo, aunque yo me esforzaba por hacerlo lo mejor posible.

\- Nicolás – murmuró, después de unos minutos en que no hicimos otra cosa que besarnos -, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?

 

* * *

 

De alguna manera, coquetear y salir con chicas se volvió una manera de evadirlo todo: el miedo de Félix, la amistad demasiado hermanable con Tristán, las responsabilidades de casa, la ausencia de mamá, la presión del colegio y todo lo demás. La cita con Rebeca se repitió un par de veces más, con los mismos resultados de la primera, hasta que se acercó otra chica y otra más, para luego ser yo quién se acercaba a ellas. La fama me presidió y poco a poco mis otros compañeros se fueron acercando más a mí, con una mezcla de envidia y admiración en sus ojos.

Mis salidas pusieron en pausa la educación musical de Tristán, así como nuestras dudas con respecto a Sebastián y todo el drama relacionado con Félix, demasiado ocupado en otras cosas. Sin pretenderlo, mi amistad con los otros se fue enfriando lentamente, si bien ellos seguían juntándose con la misma frecuencia de siempre y mi compañero comenzaba a destacar en clases de música por sus nuevos conocimientos. Por otra parte, yo había aprendido a tocar la guitarra y era uno de mis instrumentos de conquista, especialmente cuando mi voz se fue haciendo más grave y afinada con el paso de las semanas.

Los globales del primer semestre terminaron, con un resultado no tan bueno como hubiese esperado, pero aún así satisfactorio. Esa mañana de principios de julio nos agolpamos como pudimos en el hall principal para ver los resultados de los exámenes, pues afuera llovía y habían quitado el enorme panel de la entrada. En silencio y con un saludo demasiado vago para mi gusto, Tristán se estiró en toda su altura para buscar su nombre en la lista de primer año, sonriendo cuando su nombre estaba a la cabeza de la lista.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! – le palmeé el hombro y él me miró de una manera extraña, pero finalmente aceptando el gesto.

\- Gracias – se tocó el cuello y adoptó una mueca chistosa. ¿Estaba contento de hablar conmigo? ¿Tan malo amigo había sido? -. ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

\- No tan bien como quisiera, pero estoy dentro de los 50 mejores del nivel – comenté, encontrando mi nombre en el número 38.

\- ¿Vieron el resultado de Sebastián Vera? – comentó una chica algo mayor que nosotros y que había conocido en una fiesta. Se inclinaba hacia otras y hablaba muy bajito a otro grupo de chicos, que miraban las calificaciones de segundo medio con interés teñido de morbo por la sonrisa descarada en cada rostro.

\- ¡Tuvo suerte de quedar entre los primeros cincuenta lugares!

Ellos siguieron parloteando mientras yo permanecía en silencio oyéndolos, asqueado por su conversación mal intencionada y sin dejar de pensar en Félix. Me sentí peor todavía por haberlo visto tan poco en estos meses, jurándome que este fin de semana y las vacaciones de invierno pasaría todo el tiempo posible con ellos. Tristán me miró de esa misma forma un tanto acusadora, pero más hacia ellos que para mí, o al menos eso quise pensar.

Justo en ese momento, como si lo hubiesen invocado, Sebastián Vera apareció bajando la escalera hacia el primer piso, con el rostro más descompuesto que nunca. Estaba delgado, casi demacrado, con un gesto tan inexpresivo y cadavérico que era imposible pasarlo por alto. Sus ojos nublados se movieron furiosamente cuando oyó los susurros, para encontrarse con los nuestros después, tan desesperado que sentí pena por él. Después de todo, él siempre había sido de los primeros del nivel, al igual que antes fuera su hermano mayor, así que era comprensible que tratara de no prestar atención a las habladurías que su nombre y posición en el ranking estaban provocando.

“Colegio de mierda” pensé, volviéndome para hablar con Tristán una vez más sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que sucedía con Félix. Éste, sin embargo, se había alejado hacia la sala, de modo que tuve que correr hasta alcanzarlo nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué te vas?

\- ¿Acaso vas a hablarme otra vez? – lo dijo intentando guardar la calma y sin mirarme, pero parecía molesto.

\- Nunca he dejado de… - pero tuve que callarme, avergonzado porque era cierto. La popularidad se me había subido a la cabeza y mi mejor amigo tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias de mi propio narcisismo -. ¿Nunca has oído eso que los ángeles a veces son enviados a la Tierra para darse cuenta de lo idílico que es el Cielo?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, tú eres el Cielo y el resto del curso es la Tierra.

\- ¿Y tú eres el ángel? – se rio tan fuerte que un par de compañeros lo miraron con extrañeza por verlo tan feliz -. Pero bueno, me halagas.

\- Gracias – me senté a su lado y le sonreí como siempre, secretamente aliviado por su aceptación.

Saqué mis cuadernos y acomodé mi mochila, encontrándome con una caja vacía de jugo que guardaba, así que antes de que tocaran el timbre, salí al pasillo a botarla al basurero, junto al baño del primer piso.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? – un chico del paralelo le susurró a otro mientras salían, pasando frente a mí -. Estoy seguro que estaba aspirando algo.

\- No creo, ¿cómo tan weón para drogarte en el colegio, a la vista de todos?

No terminé de oír su conversación, sintiendo un terror en el pecho tan grande que mi cuerpo se movió por inercia hacia el interior del baño, empujando a un chico al pasar, sabiendo perfectamente de quién estaban hablando. Allí, en silencio, con la mirada perdida en su propia imagen que proyectaba el espejo del baño, estaba Sebastián, aún más pálido y enfermo que hace un rato. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban tan desorbitados que pensé que se le saldrían de las cuencas, jadeando mientras su pecho subía y bajaba ruidosamente con cada respiración, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Sentí que la sangre me abandonaba el cuerpo, pero aún así me acerqué a él, con cautela antes de tocar su hombro, haciéndolo prácticamente saltar, presa del pánico. Vi sus ojos verdes mirarme a través de su reflejo, en actitud defensiva, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente vulnerable. Me impresionó la facilidad con la cual sentí el hueso bajo la piel y me percaté que su aspecto estaba mucho más desmejorado de lo que creía, siendo para mí imposible que sus padres no se hayan dado cuenta de lo mismo. ¿Sería eso lo que aterraba tanto a Félix?

\- Sebastián… - comencé, intentando elegir las palabras con cautela, pues intuía que él no estaba totalmente estable -, soy amigo de tu hermano menor, ¿por qué no salimos de aquí?

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? El timbre ya sonó – oí el eco de una voz adulta y por un momento temí que se tratara del inspector, pero de alguna manera fue un alivio encontrarme al profesor de música, que alejó a los curiosos que atisbaban por la puerta del servicio. Sus ojos pasaron de los míos hacia la figura fantasmal de Sebastián y pareció comprenderlo todo con una velocidad abismal, acercándose a nosotros en dos zancadas -. Nicolás, vuelve a tu clase.

\- Pero, profe Rodríguez.

\- Yo me haré cargo del señor Vera – sonreía, pero sus ojos lucían duros y severos, así que obedecí, sin rechistar más, aunque sin dejar de mirar atrás.

No sé cómo fue que volví a mi sala, como si parte de mí se hubiese quedado aún en el baño, esperando algo. Trastabillé cuando entré a la sala y apenas hice casos de las burlas y el llamado de atención por parte del profesor, cayendo en mi asiento con un nuevo tropiezo que dejó a Tristán sumamente curioso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Nicolás? Estás pálido – se inclinó hasta quedar prácticamente a mi lado.

Ya sé lo que le pasa a Félix… y a su hermano – agregué, mirándolo fijamente. Desde el cristal de sus anteojos podía contemplar mi propio reflejo, temeroso y asustado, porque me di cuenta que no había nada que yo pudiese hacer por mis amigos, sus seres queridos... Ni siquiera por mí.

 

_Cada uno aferrado a sus dioses,_   
_productos de toda una historia,_   
_los modelan y los destruyen_   
_y según eso ordenan sus vidas;_   
_en la frente les ponen monedas,_   
_en sus largas manos les cuelgan_   
_candados, letreros y rejas_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volviendo a la canción elegida, y como para cerrar un poco el tema, esta canción representa, para mí, ese quiebre entre la infancia y la juventud, cuando se nos destruye un poco el mundo y tenemos que armarlo de nuevo nosotros mismos, experimentando con nuestras emociones (y a veces, lamentablemente, con las de los demás). Es una canción que siempre me hace llorar y que me recuerda a mi propia infancia. Hay otra canción que escuché mucho mientras escribía este capítulo, también de Eduardo Gatti, llamado "La loba", también muy bello y que me hace pensar mucho en ese devenir que sue vuelven las emociones cuando eres adolescente y todo se vuelve de pronto tan terrible. 
> 
> Que tengan buena semana~ Gracias por leer y pasarse por aquí tan fielmente


	4. Sebastián ~ Inteligencia dormida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A todos mis lectores, les pido perdón desde ya por la demora. No fue mi intención demorarme tanto, pero escribí y reescribí este capítulo en incontables ocasiones porque no sabía cómo plantearlo; después de todo es súper difícil hablar desde una experiencia que no se ha vivido, por más información que busques y referencias que leas. Todos buscamos maneras distintas de sanar, pero creo que la más dura de todas es cuando la obviamos y se hace insoportable. Quizás, abrazar el dolor, es más sufrido, pero más rápido que intentar taparlo y vivir con esa sombra que te persigue. Es un poco lo que le pasó a Sebastián.
> 
> Espero que les guste. Información del por qué de la canción al final, pero pueden buscarla mientras.
> 
> \- Pedro Piedra: Inteligencia dormida (recomiendo la versión de Puro Chile)
> 
> Música de este capítulo:  
> _ Antonio Vivaldi: Otoño ~ Versión para piano.

La primera vez que sucedió aún había pasado demasiado poco tiempo desde la noche de tu muerte y la casa aún se sumía en esa penumbra triste de un amanecer gris que nunca terminaba, como si el sol no fuera capaz de salir del todo porque te habías muerto.

Mientras mamá alternaba sus tiempos entre llorar y dormir, papá brillaba por su ausencia y Félix vagaba por la casa como un alma en pena, yo intentaba, infructuosamente, cocinar una taza de arroz y un par de hamburguesas para no morir de hambre, oyendo los pasos débiles de mi hermano menor recorrer el segundo piso, bajar la escalera, deambular por la sala, subir los peldaños y repetir la operación, hasta que tuve deseos de ir y pedirle que parase, antes de que me hiciera perder los estribos. Fue entonces cuando, desde el reflejo de la ventana, la sombra de una presencia se apoyó en la pared a mi espalda, difuso y vago como un espíritu. No sé si no quise verlo o no me atreví, pero la cosa es que no reparé en esa figura hasta que se hizo tan nítida que me obligué a dar la vuelta cuando me sentí observado en extremo. Tú estabas ahí, con los brazos cruzados, la cabeza baja, casi derrotada, haciéndome compañía sin pedírtelo, como si me estuvieses vigilando para ver qué tan buen hermano era, ahora que tú te habías ido.

Mi primera reacción debió haber sido miedo, pero pronto se transformó en algo más, que traté de disfrazar con indiferencia. Quería preguntarte qué estabas haciendo ahí, parado en la cocina, cuando habíamos ido a enterrarte hace menos de un mes y había sentido el peso de tu cuerpo en mi espalda al momento de cargar tu féretro. Lo recordaba tan pesado y en aquel instante, devastado por la tristeza, pero obligado a comportarme, te sentí tan liviano… ¿Acaso era cierto que el alma es lo que más pesa en el cuerpo? Quería hablarte y preguntártelo, pero mis labios no pudieron despegarse, como si los hubieras cosido mientras tus ojos me atravesaban, con ese brillo irritante que solía significar “yo sé algo que tú no”.

Félix entró en la cocina y dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, pero no reparó en tu presencia ausente al avanzar tímidamente hacia el refrigerador y sacar un yogurt, mirándome de vez en cuando por si me atrevía a decirle algo. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupado contigo como para hablar con el menor de los tres, como siempre: eras tan brillante que opacabas todo lo demás y nos absorbías a todos en esa sonrisa tuya y esa actitud desenfadada que te hacía ser el mejor de todos nosotros.

\- Hermano... – su voz frágil y temblorosa me sacó de tu mirada -, ¿qué estás mirando?

Me giré sólo un instante para mirarlo, pero al volver a ti ya no estabas, sólo el frío que había dejado tu falta. Negué con la cabeza y le alcancé una cuchara sin responderle, a lo cual dudó antes de decidir si tomarla o no. Sin darme las gracias y con una extraña mueca en la cara, la aceptó con reticencia y se marchó de ahí, haciendo crujir los escalones a su paso. Yo sabía que no estabas ahí, pero podía oírte, como si le hablaras directamente a mi mente: “eres un pésimo hermano mayor, ¿sabes?”.

Lo peor de todo fue que me seguiste, adonde fuera. Ibas conmigo a dormir y eras lo primero que veía al despertar; te oía dar vueltas por tu habitación durante las largas noches de insomnio; sentarte en tu puesto en la mesa cada noche, a pesar que a veces tu gata ocupaba ese lugar; acompañarme a ver a mamá para darle su medicación; oír a Félix llorar cuando creía que estaba solo… Tu presencia se hacía tan angustiante que a veces juraba que intentabas arrastrarme contigo, sólo para fastidiarme, especialmente cuando me mirabas de aquella forma, para decirme que eras mejor hermano, mejor hijo, mejor compañero, mejor persona, que me tomaba todo demasiado en serio, que me enojaba más de la cuenta, que tenía que tomarme la vida como un juego. ¡Pues perdiste! ¡El juego se acabó para ti! ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero no tenías que cargarla conmigo mientras intentaba, como fuera posible, juntar los pedazos que había dejado tu partida mezquina y mísera, muriendo como el rebelde sin causa que eras y dejándome a cargo de una responsabilidad que me era ajena.

Te grité tantas veces en mi cabeza, pero no te ibas, sólo te sonreías con suficiencia hasta que ya no pude más y me vi obligado a sacarle a mamá una pastilla para dormir, para olvidarme de ti durante un momento y no tener que sentirte a mi lado a cada minuto. Entonces vino el alivio cuando cerré los ojos y no soñé contigo, ni te vi durante toda la tarde, pero luego volviste al amanecer, como un buitre que ronda la carroña y me obligaste a tomar otra y otra, hasta que ya no se hizo suficiente, porque no podía dormir todo el día para alejarme de ti. Debía estar despierto durante el día, pero sin reparar en tu sombra persiguiéndome, así que encontré la manera, en el círculo vicioso que se hizo una dependencia…

 

* * *

 

Sentía que mis pasos no eran realmente míos, mientras sus manos me agarraban con fuerza y me obligaban a subir la escalera peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar al primer, segundo y tercer descanso, para luego avanzar por un pasillo y oír una puerta cerrarse. Era como si no pudiese ver, hablar o moverme libremente, teniendo él que sentarme en una silla incómoda antes de posicionarse frente a mí y obligarme a prestarle atención.

\- Sebastián.

Su voz sonó como un ruido terrible que hizo que todo mi cuerpo se contorsionara en un sobresalto helado, como si de pronto el calor me hubiese abandonado y quedara una cáscara de lo que fui. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sentí que la sangre volvía a transitar por mis venas y los temblores me abandonaron… ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Tan sólo segundos?

Tragué saliva y poco a poco recuperé el control de mi cuerpo. Quizás estaba soñando y si abría los ojos o esperaba el tiempo suficiente, despertaría en mi cama, mirando el techo, con las sábanas desparramadas sobre mí. Quizás todo había sido una horrible pesadilla y vendrías a despertarme para salir a subir el cerro o pintar la cerca o regar las flores, no el horrible fantasma en el que te habías convertido, sino tu cuerpo provisto de alma, vivo y alegre. Me regañarías por ser tan antipático con Félix, pero sabía que esta vez tendría que hacerte caso, o ibas a enojarte en serio. Después de todo, Félix era…

\- Sebastián.

Su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad ominosa y asfixiante. Había tenido todo el tiempo los ojos abiertos, lo sabía porque me ardía la córnea de resecos que estaban por estar fijos en el patrón de las tablas del piso vitrificado, así que me obligué a parpadear y alzar mi mirada hacia el profesor que tenía al frente. Sus ojos, más oscuros que los míos, me miraban fijamente, sin asomo de juicio, miedo o duda; simplemente me con cautela, esperando que reaccionara, como si tuviésemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- ¿Estás aquí? – me preguntó. Me dio la impresión qué sabía por lo que yo estaba pasando y eso me hizo sentir un poco reconfortado, asintiendo lentamente y ralentizando mi respiración antes de hablar. Mi boca estaba seca y mi garganta sedienta, pero no dije nada al respecto.

\- Gracias por sacarme de allí – comencé. Mis propias palabras salieron arrastradas de mi boca y me frustró no poder dominarlas completamente -. Yo… no sé qué me pasó.

\- Te pasó, Sebastián, lo que le pasa a todos los adictos primerizos: perdiste el control – se cruzó de brazos y ahora sí parecía estar sumamente enojado -. Me cuesta creerlo, pero conozco a la perfección los síntomas y quizás esto es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Si hubieras seguido como hasta ahora, ocultándolo medianamente bien, no te habríamos encontrado así, sino posiblemente muerto. Pero había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta de lo que te está pasando.

\- Se equivoca, yo… Me sobrepasé con mi medicación, pero nada más.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Recién en ese momento empecé a sentir miedo y darme cuenta de lo que había pasado. ¡Me habían pillado! Por la mierda… ¿Les avisaría a mis padres, a otros profesores, a mi curso? ¿Quedaría en mi registro? ¿No podría postular a la universidad? ¿Lo hice frente a todo el colegio? No… en el baño del primer piso… ¿En el lavamanos o al menos me había ocultado? ¿O todos me habían visto? Pero no era tan raro, ¿cierto? Había visto a otros alumnos fumándose y tomándose cosas el año pasado en los baños de cuarto año… ¿Cierto? ¡Pero fue tu culpa! Esa mañana no me habías dejado tranquilo y admiraste mi pésimo rendimiento de las pruebas globales con esa risa silenciosa y brutal que, sin oírla, me taladraba los oídos, porque no podía alcanzar tu puntaje perfecto. Me habías llevado al límite y tenía que callarte, obligarte a desaparecer otra vez, siendo que cada vez se volvía más y más difícil y…

\- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Estás prácticamente en los huesos porque no sientes la necesidad de comer, tienes los ojos rojos y, déjame ver… - su mano, aparentemente delgada, pero fuerte, me tomó de la mandíbula y me obligó a abrir la boca. Su ceño se hizo más profundo y tuve más miedo aún -. Tus dientes son un desastre, ¿o acaso no te das cuenta?

Retrocedí instintivamente, cubriéndome la boca como si eso fuese suficiente para disimular y ocultar lo que me sucedía. Sus ojos se veían cada vez más feroces y me pregunté si en verdad era así o los efectos de las drogas me hacían demonizar su imagen, siempre tan amable y carismática cuando nos hacía clases de música, bromeando y riendo con todos nosotros al ser mucho más joven que el resto del plantel de profesores.

\- Nosotros como profesores, no deberíamos meternos en la vida de los alumnos fuera del colegio, pero te estás cagando la vida, Sebastián, y demasiado joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Pronto cumpliré los dieciséis.

\- Eres un niño todavía – quise reclamar, pero mis acciones habían demostrado lo inmaduro que aún era, así que me contuve -. Por reglamento, debería informar de esto a la dirección y quedar suspendido, mientras se toma una decisión – no sé qué expresión habré puesto, pero él pareció retractarse -. No me queda otra que hacer una inspección de daños, averiguar quién te vio y tratar de apaciguar los ánimos, pero te estaré vigilando.

\- ¿Por…? – me miró confuso y tuve que carraspear para aclarar mi voz -. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayuda, profesor Rodríguez?

Se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana el cielo gris y frío del invierno que se avecinaba como una amenaza. Lo vi suspirar por la espalda y luego volverse hacia mí, apoyando una mano en mi hombro antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Quédate aquí hasta que te sientas mejor. Volveré con tus cosas y te dejaré en tu casa, pero me veo obligado a hablar con tus padres, Sebastián.

Lo oí cerrar y alejarse, hasta que sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo y sólo quedó conmigo el eco de su voz y el recuerdo de sus palabras. Mucho tiempo después, cuando estuve quieto, sentado y con la cabeza baja, me di cuenta de que tú estabas ahí, apoyado en el vidrio de la ventana, como queriendo decir algo. Te interrogué en silencio y tú te limitaste a encogerte de hombros, pero sabía lo que me estabas diciendo. Él no había respondido mi pregunta.

 

* * *

 

Sé que afuera llovía, pero estaba seguro que la luz del sol entraba por mi ventana, o quizás era la fiebre o que el ángel de la muerte había venido a buscarme por fin, después de haberme cagado tanto la vida por tu culpa. O quizás eras tú, que te has disfrazado de atardecer y estás molestándome en el balcón, impidiéndome dormir mientras abajo todo es caos, llantos y gritos, sintiéndome por primera vez ajeno a todo y a todos, en una suerte de letargo que deja el sueño de la adicción y el resabio de los últimos efectos antes de volver a necesitar otra dosis de lo que tuviera disponible.

Hago memoria y sé que me regañaron, abofetearon, registraron mi habitación, castigaron y todo lo demás, pero mi mente había acumulado esos recuerdos como un torbellino de luces, formas y colores que no tenían orden; todo, de alguna manera, teñido de rojo, anaranjado y amarillo, como tú estabas vestido en ese entonces, cegándome los ojos y divirtiéndote a mi costa, a pesar que nunca te hice nada malo. Quería preguntarte, pero, como siempre, era incapaz de hablar cuando estábamos sólos tú y yo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molestas sólo a mí? ¿Es porque soy mal hermano? ¿Por qué no sé como tratar con Félix? Yo no quería, nunca quise ser el hermano mayor; estaba bien con ser el silencioso hijo del medio, tranquilo y apacible, contento de que te llevases todos los triunfos y que Félix se llevara las caricias. Estaba tan bien conmigo mismo, ¿por qué te moriste y me incluiste en este juego de volverme protector, ejemplo a seguir, primogénito? ¿O tú creías que yo quería ser el hijo pródigo?

Quería darte la espalda y seguir durmiendo, pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan pesado que no era si quiera capaz de cambiar de posición, contentándome con suspirar y cerrar los ojos para reconciliarme con el sueño que me costaba tanto lograr de forma natural. ¿Dependeré de los fármacos el resto de mi vida para dormir y estar despierto? ¿Me cambiarán las drogas ilegales por otras con nombres rimbombantes que puedes comprar en la farmacia y que terminará siendo lo mismo?

La puerta se abrió con un quejido y escuché unos pasos lentos y tímidos, probablemente de mi mamá, que viene a ver cómo estoy. Lo sé, porque de pronto la luz rojiza se ha ido y volví a sentir la paz que sólo me traen los días lluviosos. Los ruidos se fueron, reemplazados por el repiquetear de la lluvia en mi ventana y de pronto sentí una mano, pequeña y helada, calmando el ardor de mi frente con un alivio que me hizo suspirar. Mi propio delirio me impidió ver de quién se trataba, pero la paz que me trajo su presencia logró que, por fin, lograse conciliar el sueño, mientras tu presencia se evaporaba de mi mente por un instante.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al despertar ya estaba todo oscuro. La mejilla me dolía y recordé la bofetada de papá cuando el profesor Rodríguez me acompañó a casa y le contó todo. Quizás me había pegado demasiado fuerte, porque al tocarla la sentí hinchada y sensible, ¿apenas había pasado un día desde todo aquello?

Reuní todas mis fuerzas para apoyarme en el colchón e incorporar el torso, quedando con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama. El silencio era sepulcral y por una fracción de segundo tuve miedo de que fuera mi espíritu el que se hubiera levantado, dejando mi cuerpo atrás, pero no. La presión en mis piernas me obligó a mirar al frente y una silueta difusa de ojos verdes y brillantes me observaba con atención, reconociendo a la gata de mi hermano después que mis ojos se hubieron acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Pirata? – murmuré, estirando la mano para tocarla. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí, reemplazada por algo oscuro y sin forma que me acechaba, aplastando mis piernas con un dolor incontrolable que me hizo gritar, aunque no salió sonido alguno de mis labios.

Mis piernas crujieron bajo su peso y sé que me las ha roto, inundado por un dolor sordo e insoportable. Quise huir, pero de un momento a otro saltó sobre mi pecho, ahogándome y juzgándome con sus pupilas sulfurosas y terribles, rugiendo y ensuciando mi rostro con sus babas que herían mis mejillas hasta dejar yagas. Entonces, de un golpe, su garra se levantó en silencio y la acercó estrepitosamente hacia mi garganta, cercenándola e inundándome en mi propia sangre.

\- ¡Sebastián! – su voz me llegó lejana y abrí los ojos de golpe, muerto de miedo y de dolor. Su palma golpeó suavemente mi mejilla hasta hacerme reaccionar y casi me aferré a sus hombros para calmar mi miedo.

\- ¡Félix! – tosí y sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi garganta, con un escalofrío que renovó todos mis temores. A pesar de nuestra diferencia de altura, sentí que sus brazos delgados me abrazaban y yo me aferré a ellos a su vez, sintiendo esa misma frescura que en la tarde, reconociendo la sensación de sus manos y la suavidad de su piel.

\- ¿Estás bien, hermano? – como siempre, sonó débil y tímido, haciéndome sentir culpable por su reticencia hacia mí, especialmente cuando soy yo el que ahora no quiere soltarlo.

\- Abrázame, Félix – rogué, hasta pegarme a su cuerpo. Él obedeció en silencio, acariciando lentamente mi cabeza hasta calmarme -. No me sueltes…

\- No lo haré – susurró en mi oído -. No te dejaré solo.

\- Perdóname, Félix.

\- Está bien – sé que no lo está, pero él no agregó nada más, limitándose a rodear mis hombros y asintiendo a todo lo que le decía.

\- Soy un pésimo hermano mayor.

\- No lo eres.

\- No he podido cuidar de ti.

\- No importa.

\- Gustavo era mucho mejor que yo, Félix, él te quería tanto.

\- A ti también.

\- ¿Me odias?

\- No.

\- Está bien si me odias.

\- En verdad, no te odio... – pero lo oí resoplar, como si él fuese el hermano mayor que calma al pequeño -. Te tuve miedo.

\- ¿Ya no?

\- No, ahora eres un hermano lamentable – rio y el sonido de su risa pareció iluminar la habitación de pronto.

\- Lo siento, Félix, lo siento tanto…

No sé cuántas veces más lo repetí, hasta quedarme dormido en sus brazos.

 

* * *

 

La abstinencia es algo que no le deseo a nadie, ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo, si es que alguna vez llegara a tener uno. La fiebre, los gritos, la sensación de soledad y desesperación, la angustia de verse sobrepasado por una sensación de dependencia y terror, me hacían sentir pequeño y miserable, gritando y llorando por horas, hasta que Félix llegaba del colegio y se acostaba a mi lado, con el uniforme aún puesto y contándome lo que pasaba en su día a día, especialmente sobre sus amigos de primero medio, quiénes lo hacían sonreír. En ese momento no era consciente, pero muchas veces me pregunté cómo lo habrá sobrellevado él, pequeño y solo, en un colegio donde todo se sabía y en el que seguramente él era el blanco de todos los rumores, si bien mis padres se habían conseguido un certificado médico por una enfermedad inventada que me tendría en cama e inválido durante semanas.

No los culpo, pero su reacción fue la peor de todas. Mamá apenas se acercaba a mi cama para alimentarme y preguntarme cómo estaba, pero mi papá ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme, sabiendo que, para él, yo era algo así como una deshonra, por el simple hecho de haberme drogado durante tantos meses sin que nadie se diese cuenta; o, quizás, no querían darse cuenta. Después de todo, cuando se muere un hijo, te ciegas en tu tristeza y no eres capaz de ver nada más mientras te regodeas en tu miseria, ajeno a todo lo otro que pasa en tu vida. Eso me decía mamá todo el tiempo, como excusándose, al tiempo que se purgaba a ella misma porque, en el fondo, sabía que ella se sentía culpable por ser la que había necesitado las pastillas primero. Yo, por otro lado, no era capaz de responderle cuando me preguntaba por qué había empezado a tomarlas, pero en especial porque no quería que pensaran que estaba más loco de lo que ya creían, por verte durante todo el tiempo y burlándote de mí.

Sólo Félix apaciguaba la angustia cuando lanzaba su mochila a su cama y me hacía compañía, primero después de clases, luego cada día cuando las vacaciones de invierno comenzaron, sin siquiera sacarse el pijama para quedarse conmigo. Las noches siempre eran el peor momento, porque aquel sueño del monstruo de ojos verdes se repetía cada noche, siempre avanzando un poco más, experimentando un dolor que me hacía gritar y que no sabía cómo detener. No importaban las veces que me repitiera que no era real, que era sólo un sueño; el dolor me quemaba el cuerpo y sólo se calmaba cuando mi hermano me despertaba o llegaba el amanecer, lo que sucediera primero.

Esa mañana, de un sol frío e invernal, me levanté con hambre después de semanas obligándome a comer y vomitándolo todo después. Tenía tanto frío que me abrigué con todo lo que encontré y bajé las escaleras de a poco, guiándome por el ruido de la televisión encendida hasta llegar al salón, donde Félix estaba sentado y muy concentrado. Me sonrió cuando me oyó bajar, aún con algo de recato y luego volvió a la pantalla.

\- ¿Qué estás mirando? ¿No estás muy grande para ver caricaturas?

\- Nunca eres demasiado grande para ver caricaturas – respondió seriamente, bebiendo la leche de a sorbos. Últimamente se había empeñado en crecer, así que no hacía otra cosa que consumir todos los lácteos posibles para lograrlo. No creía que fuera a llegar muy lejos en todo caso.

\- Félix... – comencé, después de un silencio tedioso entre ambos.

\- Dime, Seba.

\- Agradezco mucho que te quedes aquí conmigo, pero, ¿no deberías estar con tus amigos? Son tus vacaciones también.

\- Me gusta estar contigo – pero hizo esa mueca extraña que me advertía que estaba mintiendo. Por supuesto que debía estarlos echando demasiado de menos.

\- ¿Acaso me estás cuidando? ¿Temes que vuelva a drogarme si te vas?

\- ¡No, eso no! – hasta sus orejas se pusieron rojas cuando adiviné su temor, por más que lo negase -. Puedo confiar en ti, pero mi mamá me pidió que…

\- ¿Por qué no los llamas para que vengan aquí? - prefería que no siguiera hablando para no aumentar más mi dolor y mi sensación de culpa. De verdad, si iba a ser el hermano mayor de ahora en adelante, tenía que cambiar mi actitud. Cuando volviera al colegio tenía que repuntar mis calificaciones, quizás postularme a un cargo estudiantil o algo así, para recuperar credibilidad. Pero eso vendría después de subir de peso, volver a tener dientes sanos y recuperarme de la necesidad imperiosa de echarme una pastilla de lo que fuera a la boca.

\- Preferiría no hacerlo.

La verdad me llegó como un cubo de agua fría cuando me di cuenta que lo avergonzaba. Después de todo, era el hermano mayor drogadicto, del que nadie debía enterarse, así que era mejor esconderme bajo la alfombra que mostrarme así, flaco y cadavérico, pegado a la televisión para que no me consumiera la angustia de volver a drogarme porque, por la mierda, que lo necesitaba, especialmente para estar despierto por las mañanas. Pero, al final, era un ser vivo tan miserable que mi hermano menor tenía que sacrificarse para cuidarme, en vez de disfrutar su infancia y sus vacaciones. Necesitaba ocuparme con algo o iba a volverme loco otra vez, especialmente porque tú te habías vuelto a sentar en el sillón junto a nosotros, en silencio, pero mirándonos, con esa misma suficiencia de siempre. ¿Por qué no podías dejarme en paz, Gustavo?

\- Yo puedo quedarme en la habitación, Félix, no es necesario que tus amigos me vean o…

\- No – su tono de pronto se hizo más grave y palideció, quizás muerto por la culpa -. No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que… - dudó un instante, pero finalmente añadió -, no quiero que te vean así.

\- ¿Te avergüenzo entonces?

\- No, pero he oído a los de media hablar de ti y siempre lo hacen con tanta admiración. Eres tan serio, inteligente, ordenado – se abrazó las rodillas -; no quiero que eso cambie.

\- ¿O sea que me estás cuidando?

\- Siempre – volvió a sonreírme y me asaltaron las ganas de acariciarle el pelo, pero cuando mi mano se acercó a su cabeza, supe que se había puesto tenso, así que la retiré.

Su programa terminó y cambió el canal hasta llegar a uno de música, arrugando la nariz cuando apareció en pantalla un grupo de chicos bailando, con la voz distorsionada y muchas coreografías complejas. Inmediatamente tomó su teléfono (mis papás le habían comprado uno nuevo hace poco, mientras que a mí me habían requisado el mío) y le mandó un mensaje a alguien que le respondió casi de inmediato, porque no paraba de reírse y teclear.

\- ¿Con quién hablas?

\- Con Nico y Tristán – el chico de lentes que le había ayudado en sus exámenes durante el verano, con quien me había encontrado aquella vez en le escalera, y el otro, que me había sorprendido en el baño y que se había vuelto el objeto del deseo de las chicas de los cursos superiores -. Es que odiamos a este grupo en particular.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No escuchas el auto tune? Una vez buscamos un concierto de ellos y cantaban horrible, te lo juro; no sé cómo se pueden llamar grupo – no despegó los ojos en ningún instante mientras hablaba atropelladamente.

\- No sabía que estabas interesado en la música.

\- Comenzó como un proyecto del profe Rodríguez, para ayudar a Tristán; luego nos dimos cuenta que todos teníamos gustos similares y, bueno, hemos estado escuchando música desde entonces – parecía que le quedaba algo por decir, así que esperé mientras la canción del grupo terminaba y ponían a un grupo de rock independiente argentino que nunca había oído -. A veces saco las playlist de Gustavo.

\- Ah…

\- Es que él sabía un montón de música y tenía esa banda con sus compañeros de colegio.

\- Creo que banda es mucho decir.

\- ¿Alguna vez los escuchaste? – sus ojos brillaban de emoción y me atreví a echarte una mirada antes de contestar.

\- Sí – eran apasionados y cantaban con rabia y ganas, pero eran francamente malos. Una vez, cuando iba en primer año, pasé frente a la sala de música, donde el anterior profesor los regañaba por haber tocado London Calling en medio de la clase. Tuve la impresión que si hubieras conocido al profesor Rodríguez, todo habría sido distinto, que los habría apoyado y les habría enseñado a ti y tus amigos a tocar y cantar. Félix y yo te habríamos ido a ver tocar y, quién sabe, quizás estarías vivo, de no ser por esa necesidad imperiosa de ir y tocar en cualquier lugar. Y es que nadie lo sabía, pero yo te vi esa noche por la ventana, cuando cargaste el auto con tu guitarra y el bajo de tu novia y se fueron.

Volví a mirarte, tus ojos estaban fijos en los míos intensamente. ¿Era eso lo que querías que dijera? ¿Por eso no me dejabas solo?

\- Sebastián – me giré otra vez hacia Félix, que parecía preocupado. Una línea de expresión se había marcado en su frente y esperé que no fuera mi culpa -. Te estaba llamando.

\- Disculpa, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

\- Te preguntaba si de verdad no te molesta que Nicolás y Tristán vengan a casa.

\- Si a ti no te molesta que me vean así. Siempre puedo ir y refugiarme en mi habitación.

\- No, quiero que estés con nosotros, digo, si tú quieres – pero se notaba que él lo quería, así que sonreí como pude y ahora sí me atreví a acariciar su cabello, convencido de ser un mejor hermano mayor para él y que se sintiese, de alguna manera, orgulloso de mí, o al menos cumplir con la imagen que él aún tenía.

\- Por supuesto que quiero.

Unas horas más tarde, tras comer como si no hubiese un mañana y notando, con demasiada alegría, que el pantalón ya no se me caía tanto como hace un mes atrás y que parecía menos muerto, el timbre de la entrada sonó y Félix salió disparado escaleras abajo.

Los recordaba tan vagamente que mi hermano tuvo que presentármelos de nuevo, aunque no sabría decir quién estaba más incómodo, especialmente después de lo mal que los traté en cada caso. Tristán se veía educado y maduro, pero frío y distante, mientras Nicolás trataba de bromear y aligerar en todo momento la situación, pero sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara; después de todo, él me había encontrado en el baño durante mi peor momento. Félix parecía en éxtasis, hiperventilado, gritón y sudoroso, pero sin saber tampoco cómo actuar. Yo, por mi parte, no encontraba la forma de disculparme con ellos ni de buscar un tema en común… Hasta que vino la música.

Al parecer tenían turnos para mostrar sus preferencias, porque Nicolás empezó con un solista que creía haber oído una que otra vez en alguna radio, de letras confusas y profundas, mezclando el rock con el folk y algo de pop. Y si bien sus primeras canciones eran buenas, su último trabajo casi rayaba en el reggaetón electrónico, así que pasaron al grupo de Tristán, una banda de rock y algo de ska que tuvo éxito años atrás y con unas letras que nos hicieron sonrojar a todos cuando las oímos con más atención.

\- ¿Qué música te gusta, Seba? – Nicolás, como supuse y confirmé luego, era de esas personas que inmediatamente se hacían tus amigos y con la cual no podías enojarte -. Félix sabe un montón de grupos de rock clásico, así que asumo que tú le enseñaste algo.

\- Ah, es que Gustavo tenía una banda de música de esa línea – todos palidecimos cuando dije su nombre, pero hice como si nada hubiera pasado –, así que el trabajo no es mío, si bien estudié música alguna vez.

\- ¿En serio? – Félix no lo recordaba y me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes.

\- Toqué piano un par de años, pero era caro y difícil, así que lo dejé, si bien a veces lo extraño un poco – esa no era la verdad, pues desistí de ello cuando llegó al taller de piano una niña un poco menor que ello, pequeña e inexpresiva. Apenas podía sentarse en el banquillo y pensé que sería un desastre, pero aprendió la primera melodía de la clase en tan sólo veinte minutos y la interpretó de tal forma que tuvieron que enseñarle la segunda voz con la mano izquierda, mientras para mí era imposible leer ambas partituras al mismo tiempo. Me di cuenta que, existiendo gente así, era poco lo que yo podía lograr alguna vez en mi vida.

\- ¿Y no ocupas el piano del colegio? – Tristán pareció súbitamente interesado en mi pasado musical.

\- En primero medio pedí la sala de música un par de veces, pero estoy algo oxidado. Este año no pude… - todos asintieron en silencio y dejamos que la música sonara un poco más para que tapara nuestros pensamientos.

\- Me hubiera gustado escucharte, hermano – Félix me miró con ese anhelo de hermano menor, de esa misma forma en la que solía mirarte cuando necesitaba algo y me llenó de culpa no poder satisfacer su petición. Pero de pronto lo recordé.

\- El colegio está abierto en vacaciones de invierno… – tres pares de ojos me estudiaron con interés y, sin acordarlo, nos levantamos de golpe, nos abrigamos y salimos en grupo hacia la calle.

Hacía tanto frío en el desocupado edificio que tuvimos que encender la calefacción de la sala de música, extrañamente silenciosa y vacía, especialmente ahora que el piano sonaba casi de forma permanente este año, pues se oía el eco deslizándose por la ventana y el pasillo hacia los pisos superiores durante los recreos e incluso algunas horas lectivas. Nicolás y Tristán cerraron las ventanas y cortinas para que nadie nos viese, sólo como medida de protección, mientras yo acomodaba la silla y Félix abría la tapa del Yamaha, sin contener su emoción. Antes de sentarme, repasé la lista de partituras y saqué un arreglo para piano del Otoño de Vivaldi, una pieza fácil de interpretar y de leer, aunque me demorara tres tiempos más en interpretarlo, con mi dificultad para entender ambas manos y coordinarlas entre las teclas. Me sentí avergonzado al principio por mi lentitud y la cantidad de notas erradas, transformándose en veinte minutos angustiantes, en los cuales fui escuchado en el más completo silencio, como si fuese un gran interprete.

Cuando por fin terminé, suspirando de alivio, los tres aplaudieron con emoción e incluso mi hermano me pidió otra, ante lo cual me negué rotundamente por el nivel de ansiedad que comenzaba a sentir y que se traducía en la necesidad de volver a consumir algo que calmara mis nervios. Entonces me di cuenta que habían pasado horas en las que no había pensado en ello, hablando de música y escuchando a sus amigos.

\- ¡Esto se ve tan difícil que ya te admiro sólo por intentarlo! – Nicolás repasó el cuadernillo, mirando las notas como si estuviesen escritas en algún idioma incomprensible -. Yo he avanzado algo con la guitarra, pero esto…

\- ¿Tocas la guitarra?

\- Sí – me guiñó un ojo con coquetería y creí entender porque se había vuelto tan popular entre las estudiantes del colegio – y Tristán, por otro lado, canta muy bien.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – el aludido se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Es afinado, pero le falta creerse el cuento y ser un poco más rebelde para ser vocalista.

\- No le hagas caso, Sebastián. Además, si yo hipotéticamente quisiera aprender a tocar un instrumento, mientras menos visible, mejor.

\- Eso es una contradicción hasta biológica, mi joven amigo. Tocar un instrumento significa querer mostrarte todo el tiempo.

\- No lo creo…

Siguieron discutiendo un poco más, pero mi mente ya estaba en otra parte, sabiendo que mi hermano menor me contemplaba con una mezcla de interés y preocupación, pero sin decir nada, tamborileando con los dedos la piel de su brazo y moviendo una pierna a un ritmo distinto.

Cuando volvimos a casa, mi mamá casi lloraba por no saber dónde estábamos, mientras papá me gritaba por haberme llevado a Félix sin consultárselos, como si lo hubiese invitado a drogarse y él no tuviera poder de decisión. Les explicamos mil veces que fuimos al colegio y tuve que llamar al inspector para que corroborase nuestra historia. Aunque avergonzados por desconfiar, sabía que no me creerían de ahora en adelante; después de todo, los había defraudado y sabía que nuestra relación no volvería a ser nunca la misma. Me permití sentir rabia durante un instante antes de inspirar profundo, dejar a un lado la ansiedad y responderles que no volvería a pasar, subiendo la escalera en dos zancadas y echándome en la cama para reordenar mis pensamientos.

No supe del momento en que me había quedado dormido, pero cuando me desperté, los ojos verdes ya estaban mirándome desde el borde de la cama. Su brillo, sin embargo, no era maligno, sino que se limitaba a parpadear muy de vez en cuando, hasta que dejé de sentir el miedo opresor de una pesadilla que parecía darme por fin una tregua.

Pasaron minutos, quizás una hora, hasta que me acostumbré a la oscuridad y reconocí a la gata de mi hermano, mirándome con intensidad curiosa. Aún algo asustado por el recuerdo inminente de la pesadilla, estiré mi mano hacia ella, que dio un respingo y bajó de la cama, avanzando hacia la puerta cerrada, donde se detuvo para comenzar a rascar. Félix dormía de una forma tan apacible que preferí no despertarlo, levantándome para abrirle y que fuera a hacer lo que sea. Tuve que contener las ganas de gritar cuando te vi del otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos fijos en la puerta de tu habitación, cerrada con llave desde el día en que moriste.

\- Vas a volverme loco, ¿sabes? – susurré -. Quizás ya lo estoy…

Suspiré y arrastré los pies desnudos por la alfombra, acercándome instintivamente a tu habitación, cuya puerta estaba misteriosamente entornada. Te miré, pero ya no estabas y me hubiese gustado saber que esa vez iba a ser la última en que te vería, antes de armarme de valor y poner un pie en el que fue tu espacio.

Mucho más grande que la nuestra, tu habitación aún conservaba tu olor y el desorden de esa noche, sin que nadie antes que yo se atreviera a entrar antes, o al menos eso creía, ya que todo estaba en el mismo lugar: la cama, a medio hacer; las cortinas descorridas; el uniforme en el suelo, como si te lo hubieses sacado a la rápida para cambiarte de ropa y partir hacia tu muerte. Se había formado una capa de polvo sobre los muebles y resistí la tentación de pasar mi dedo por ahí y así dejar en evidencia que había entrado a pesar de la prohibición de mis padres, suspirando una vez más y sentándome en el colchón, que crujió bajo mi peso.

Una pila desordenada de libros y cuadernos adornaba el velador, atreviéndome a encender la luz de noche para revisarlos en el más completo silencio. Estabas pasando por toda tu época latinoamericana en ese momento, pues se repetían los títulos de Borges, Cortázar, Donoso y un único libro de Rulfo, el que estaba más arriba. Lo abrí y descubrí, con tristeza, que no lo habías terminado, sin poder evitar pensar en lo terrible que debía ser morir y no saber el desenlace de una historia, de una película, de un libro, de una canción…

Al final de todo, una libreta negra sencilla captó mi atención, de modo que saqué los libros hasta dar con ella, abriéndola al azar por la mitad, pero debiendo retroceder hasta la primera página por todos los escritos que tenía, como una corriente de pensamiento que no tuviera puntos, principio ni final. Tantos miedos, dudas, cosas que nunca te habías atrevido a decir y que guardabas aquí, ajeno a todos los demás que no eran capaces de entender lo que estabas pasando, acostumbrado a esa máscara de perfección que al parecer no era tal y en la que te refugiabas para no decir la verdad: que estabas tan solo y te sentías tan incomprendido como todos nosotros.

La última página era un poema, o la idea para una canción, nunca podría preguntártelo, porque esa misma noche desapareciste sin dejar rastro. En ese momento, sin embargo, no pensaba en ello, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras leía, una y otra vez, tu último mensaje.

_¡Qué fácil era antes,_   
_llegar volando hasta el planeta marte,_   
_Atravesando el cielo en una nave, dibujada!_   
_Si no te despertaste,_   
_Después de que vinieron avisarte,_   
_Por disfrutar lo bueno de quedarte, en la cama._

  
_Es el sueño, de una inteligencia dormida,_   
_Que sueña con vivir de día,_   
_Pero que no puede despertar._   
_Es el sueño, de una inteligencia dormida,_   
_Que sueña con vivir de día,_   
_Pero se resiste a despertar._

 

* * *

 

Tras esa noche no pude deshacerme de la libreta nunca más, llevándola junto a mí todo el tiempo, leyendo los pensamientos que fueron de Gustavo y proyectándolos en mí. A veces pasaba noches completas releyendo la última página escrita, hasta que una idea tuvo tal fuerza en mi mente que ya no pude deshacerme de ella, tan poderosa que acallaba mis ganas de consumir, mis pesadillas y mis noches de insomnio, como una especie de último regalo voluntarioso de mi hermano mayor, que sin saberlo me había ayudado a salir de algo que pudo haberme extinguido por completo.

Lo hablé con ellos al poco tiempo, después de vernos un par de veces más y entrar en la suficiente confianza como para saber que podía contar con ellos. Después de todo, los amigos de Félix inexplicablemente se habían transformado en mis amigos; me di cuenta cuando, al empezar el segundo semestre y con ello volver al colegio, Nicolás y Tristán me saludaron en el pasillo y de pronto, después de la última hora de la mañana, me invitaron a comer con ellos en la banca que daba la espalda a la calle, junto al gimnasio y el jardín. La tensión inicial entre nosotros se había disipado, y con ello ayudaron también, quizás sin saberlo, a acallar los rumores sobre mí que se arremolinaban después de casi dos meses de ausencia tras mi extraño comportamiento en el baño del primer piso a principios de junio. Fue uno de esos días, casi al llegar la primavera, que me atreví a hablarlo con ellos por primera vez.

\- Tengo que hablar con ustedes – comencé, aún demasiado ceremonioso y formal para mi gusto. Ellos me miraron con interés, aunque debían saber de qué se trataba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Tristán, siempre más receloso, frunció el ceño de antemano.

\- Hay algo que necesito hacer y sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero no tengo a quién más pedírselo y ustedes…

\- Seba, te estás dando demasiadas vueltas. Sólo suéltalo – Nicolás hizo un gesto con sus manos que me hizo reír, aliviando la situación.

\- Hay una canción que quiero tocar, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Sé que todos ustedes tienen algún nivel de conocimiento en música y por eso me tomo la libertad de pedírselos, especialmente porque son amigos de mi hermano.

Se miraron y pensé que los había ofendido de alguna manera, porque parecían realmente afectados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

\- Bueno es que…

\- Pensábamos que ya éramos tus amigos también – les sonreí y les agradecí por sus palabras. Amigos…

\- Nicolás, tú sabes tocar guitarra, ¿no?

\- Así como saber…

\- Yo puedo, más o menos tocar el piano, pero sé que hay un teclado en casa. Tristán, el profe Rodríguez me comentó que estás aprendiendo a tocar bajo, ¿eso es cierto?

\- Sí… – se sonrojó y parecía realmente incómodo con la pregunta, pero al menos no había sido una negación rotunda.

\- No me parece una mala idea – dijo el otro -, pero, aunque fuera el Joe Satriani del futuro, no tengo cómo pagar una guitarra eléctrica.

\- El colegio tiene un stock de instrumentos que podemos utilizar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres tocar, Sebastián?

\- Algo que compuso mi hermano. Es sólo este favor, después no tenemos que volver a tocar nunca más – agregué, por la expresión desconfiada que aún tenía a Tristán en la duda.

\- Si es sólo una vez...

\- Yo no tengo problema en ayudarte. Si Tristán no quiere, podemos buscar otro bajista.

\- ¡Hey, no he dicho que no! – se apresuró a decir -. Es sólo que no sé si soy lo suficientemente bueno.

\- No hay que ser bueno o malo, sólo quiero honrar a Gustavo de alguna manera. Lo culpé de algo que fue sólo responsabilidad mía y siento que, al musicalizar su canción, puedo pedirle perdón – sabía que me estaban mirando con algo parecido a la compasión, así que negué rápidamente con la cabeza -. Pero, bueno, no quiero obligarlos tampoco.

\- ¡Yo tocaré la batería! – el grito de Félix nos llegó desde la reja y antes de darme cuenta me había arrojado a regañarlo. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no tener que repetirle los riesgos de salir del colegio y cruzar la calle sin protección y conté hasta diez mientras cruzaba la jardinera recién plantada y me erguía frente a él.

\- Félix…

\- ¡Yo también quiero pedirle perdón a Gustavo! – no entendía por qué, si él nunca había hecho nada malo en su corta vida.

\- ¿Estás seguro? La batería es la que marca el ritmo, es una gran responsabilidad.

\- Una vez tuve que cuidar de un hermano mayor, la batería no será nada – me sonrió de esa misma manera confiada de Gustavo, pero al verla en él no sentí miedo ni ira, sólo ganas de reír.

\- Está decidido entonces – Nicolás rodeó mi cuello con su brazo, mientras con el otro arrastraba a su compañero y amigo -. Vamos a ser el mejor grupo del mundo mundial y marcaremos un hito musical en el Cuarteto Latino.

\- Sí, claro, sólo quieres ser guitarrista para tener más éxito entre el público femenino de este colegio.

\- Por supuesto – bromeó, pero luego me miró con una sonrisa sincera y sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, debiendo parpadear varias veces para acallarlas.

Nunca en mi vida podría terminar de darles las gracias por lo que hicieron por mí esa vez.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya mencioné arriba, me fue súper difícil escribir este capítulo, porque ya no quiero que mis personajes sigan sufriendo (aunque falta mucho para eso). No podía dejar de preguntarme si lo que estaba escribiendo era correcto o sólo estaba desquiciando demasiado a alguien que no lo merecía. Pero, en fin, el dolor sana de a poco y creo que es el amor (de hermanos, de amigos) y no el tiempo, la mejor manera de curar las heridas.
> 
> La canción que elegí, y que supuestamente escribe Gustavo, pertenece a un cantante chileno muy interesante y cuya letra, al menos para mí, habla del hastío y del desinterés de no sentir nada por la vida. Ésta se va a repetir completa en el capítulo siguiente (aquí sólo utilicé un par de párrafos), así que esperen. Chistosamente, escribí el capítulo 4 antes del 5, así que prometo subir el final de este racconto mañana (y les advierto desde ya que no odien a Adara; ella es cabra chica y no sabe XD).
> 
> Por otro lado, el cantante que presenta Nicolás es Gepe (pero el buen Gepe, de Gepinto, Hungría y Audiovisión) y el grupo de Tristán son Los Difuntos Correa (que los amo, pero nunca antes había escuchado bien sus letras y tuve la misma reacción que los lolos cuando tenía quince y me di cuenta de lo que decían, especialmente tramposo amor, pasaje en avión y todas esas).
> 
> Los quiero, gracias por la comprensión y la paciencia.


	5. Adara ~ Appassionata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contiene: el final de un recuerdo, para volver al ruedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último capítulo! *Aún no puedo creerlo... Pensé que lo dejaría botado*
> 
> Me costó el final porque Adara es una espectadora de todo lo que sucede. Sin embargo, ella también tiene sus propios dramas adolescentes, así que quise ponerlos para que entendieran mejor su mala onda inicial con los chiquillos protagonistas.  
> El título es, quizás, el más lejano de todos, pero creo que la música tiene efectos muy distintos en todos los personajes que componen esta historia. Para Sebastián es redención, para Félix es ayuda, para Tristán es una oportunidad, para Nicolás es un escape... Pero creo (y eso que soy la autora) que la única que siente real pasión por la música es Adara. Es la que quiere hacer de ella su vida, la honra y la respeta, hasta el punto de ser un poco antipática a veces. 
> 
> Canción del título:  
> \- Ludwig van Beethoven: Sonata n° 23 ~ Appassionata.
> 
> Otras canciones dentro del capítulo:  
> \- Robert Schumann: Sonata n° 1 para piano y violín  
> \- Sergei Rachmaninoff: Moments musicaux (escuchen el 4 intensamente. Hay en youtube un vídeo con la interpretación de Nikolai Lugansky y véanlo tocar)
> 
> Canción de la historia:  
> \- Iron & Wine: Time after time (sé que la canción original es de Cyndi Lauper, pero escuchen esta versión, que es hermosa. Cyndi es igualmente maestra y la razón de por qué le dedico esto a quién se lo dedico, pero la emocionalidad de Iron & Wine es mucho más precisa para estos cinco adolescentes hormonales).

La primera mañana de marzo fue como despertar de un largo sueño, más agotada aún que el momento en el que me fui a dormir la noche anterior. La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas mal cerradas y me cegaban, impidiéndome volver a conciliar el sueño al mismo tiempo, así que me vi obligada a levantarme, pensando si acomodarlas para seguir acostada en la cama o para sacar mi uniforme y empezar segundo año medio.

El agua salía fría a pesar de tener el gas encendido y me demoré más de la cuenta en secar mi cabello, percatándome que ya estaba demasiado largo para seguirlo trayendo suelto, aunque luego pensé que, en realidad, daba igual. Después de lo que había sucedido en verano, no volvería a tocar un piano en mi vida, así que ya no iba a volver a enredarse por tocar con más pasión de la cuenta.

Me sorprendió encontrar a mi tío despierto y preparando café de grano en la cocina, siendo que las clases en la universidad no empezaban sino en una semana más, por lo menos. Vestido y arreglado, sabía perfectamente por qué estaba ahí, haciéndome el desayuno, a pesar de que no solía ser nuestra tradición.

\- ¡Qué madrugador! – exclamé, intentando articular algo parecido a una sonrisa. El cabello aún le goteaba (de seguro se había metido a la ducha mientras me ponía el uniforme y dejaba armada mi cama) y estaba usando ese horrible sweater gigante color mostaza que significaba “hoy no saldré de casa ni a palos”.

\- Bueno, es tu primer día de colegio después de todo, no iba a quedarme durmiendo hasta tarde mientras tú te sacrificas. ¿Café?

\- No creo que sea buena idea darle algo tan cargado a alguien que todavía no cumple los quince años.

\- Los cumples en menos una semana, no es tan terrible. ¡No es que vayas a crecer más! – se rio de su propia broma y me llenó la taza hasta la mitad, completándola con leche y azúcar.

\- Hoy despertaste encantador – pero el café estaba delicioso y me sentí más energizada casi al instante, mientras me llevaba un trozo de piña a la boca y sacaba la última frutilla del plato de mi tío mientras tostaba el pan. Comprobé la hora en el reloj de pared y me bebí lo que quedaba de un trago antes de dejar los trastes en el lavaplatos -. Tengo que irme a clases, no quiero llegar tarde.

\- Espera, Adara… – sus ojos me estudiaron con cautela tras sus lentes y por alguna razón me estremecí, sabiendo que él podía ver algo que yo no -. Quería saber si…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Estás… bien, después de lo que pasó?

Ah, eso… Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla después de calzarme la mochila en la espalda a modo de respuesta, dirigiéndome luego a la puerta trasera y despidiéndome con la mano, para que no tuviera que verme así, con los ojos aún llorosos y las ganas de volver a la cama para no volver a levantarme jamás. Aún me asaltaban las dudas y me sentía demasiado culpable como para hablarlo con él, pero tenía que aprender a ser fuerte y resolver mis problemas yo sola; más aún después de poner en juicio su profesionalismo y reputación por mi propia estupidez. Y aunque me moría de ganas de seguir tocando el piano, me había convencido a mí misma que tenía que dejarlo para siempre y buscar otra forma para intentar ser feliz.

Después de todo, y como dijo ese juez, nunca iba a poder convertirme en pianista.

Pero parecía que todo había perdido brillo y color mientras me subía al autobús, miraba por la ventana, descendía por la calle, cruzaba el arco del colegio y me mezclaba con el resto de los estudiantes, tan felices por volver a encontrarse después de las vacaciones del verano que no podía evitar preguntarme cómo era que lograban ser tan felices sólo con tener a alguien con quien hablar. Por mi parte, no podía entender lo que significaba esa relación entrañable entre compañeros, especialmente porque el año pasado dediqué cada recreo, descanso y oportunidad para ensayar en la sala de música, evitando así el contacto con el resto de los alumnos.

\- Tanto esfuerzo para nada… - susurré, mientras mis ojos se desviaban sin remedio hacia el pasillo de los talleres, ubicado casi al fondo del patio, muriendo de ganas de ir allí y refugiarme en la calidez del familiar Yamaha. Pero ya no sería posible; de ahora en adelante debía buscar otra forma de pasar mi tiempo, pues el piano estaba vetado para mí.

El tablón de anuncios de la entrada tenía pegadas las nóminas de los cursos y me acerqué para ver si, por alguna razón divina, me habían cambiado de curso, sin evitar imaginar que podía llegar a un lugar donde nadie me conociera y hacerme amiga de alguien, pero no: mi nombre, como siempre al principio de la lista (pues no estaba ordenada por apellido, sino por promedio de calificaciones) estaba allí, tan triste y solitario como yo. Unas compañeras se agolparon al lado mío y rieron con alegría cuando vieron sus nombres en la lista, buscando luego a alguien en la lista del grupo A, chillando por algo que me era completamente desconocido.

\- ¡Ahí está su nombre!

\- ¿Te imaginas si hubiera quedado con nosotras este año?

\- ¡Ay, es tan lindo! Pero el año pasado andaba con puras estudiantes de tercer y cuarto año, ¿crees que sea igual?

Su conversación se perdió cuando se alejaron, así que no pude saber sobre quién hablaban. De alguna manera, me sentía como si este fuera mi primer día de clases en un colegio nuevo y no en el que ya llevaba un año. ¿Si hubiera entrado en séptimo año las cosas serían distintas?

Subí hasta el segundo piso y dejé mis cosas en la primera fila, aprovechando que los puestos aún no estaban asignados; además, mis compañeros parecían haber crecido por lo menos diez centímetros en estos tres meses, mientras que yo seguía peleando para llegar al metro y medio. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que las clases empezaran, pero la sala ya estaba bastante llena, de seguro por la emoción del primer día, saludándose entre todos y sosteniendo la típica charla de vuelta del verano.

Fue entonces cuando volví a ver a las chicas, cuchicheando junto a la puerta con risitas ahogadas y suspiros, atisbando de vez en cuando hacia el pasillo. Unos compañeros, más atrás, las miraron con censura en sus ojos y otro más chasqueó la lengua.

\- No entiendo qué le ven.

\- Yo ni siquiera sé a quién están esperando.

\- A Nicolás Valentino, del paralelo A. Se hizo súper conocido el año pasado y ahora todas andan detrás de él.

\- ¿El amigo del drogadicto?

\- ¡Nunca fue drogadicto! Creo que se murió su hermano y estaba con depresión, pero es obvio. El profe Rodríguez lo dijo…

\- Ese grupito es el protegido del profe Rodríguez – me giré para mirarlos discutir, reconociendo a un chico que el año pasado había intentado captar la atención del maestro de música con su habilidad para tocar la flauta traversa, pero era obvio que el profesor no era dado a la música de cámara, pues tampoco había reparado especialmente en mí -. Valentino, los hermanos Vera que quedan y uno pelirrojo y súper desagradable que…

Justo en ese momento las chicas emitieron todas un chillido bajito, pero aun así audible, así que giré nuevamente la cabeza en dirección al pasillo, viendo pasar a dos chicos conversar animadamente y ajenos a todo lo que se decía de ellos. Sin conocerlos, supe inmediatamente cuál de ellos era el famoso Nicolás sólo por la forma de caminar, confiado y con una sonrisa expresiva en su rostro objetivamente armónico. Su amigo, un poco más alto que él, parecía más serio, especialmente por los anteojos negros y gruesos que le daban un aire intelectual, además de no hacer contacto visual con nadie.

¿Así que esos eran los protegidos del profesor de música? ¿Qué instrumentos tocarían? ¿Serían buenos? ¿Habrían pedido ya la sala de música? Iba a tener que apurarme o…

Me había levantado de la silla sin darme cuenta, como si cuerpo se controlara solo. Incluso había avanzado un par de pasos y fui totalmente mal interpretada por mis compañeras, porque me detuve justo a pocos pasos de los otros del paralelo, recibiendo miradas divertidas por todas partes. Me mordí el labio y desanduve mis pasos hasta volver a mi puesto, en parte sumamente avergonzada, pero también triste, porque parecía que una parte de mí todavía no se daba cuenta que el piano estaba vetado para mí para siempre.

 

* * *

 

\- Adara, por favor, deja de llorar.

\- No puedo…

\- Adara, por favor, cálmate.

No sabía cuánto rato llevábamos así, conmigo encogida en la camioneta y el rostro oculto en las rodillas, sollozando a lágrima viva y con una tristeza tan grande que sentía que me ahogaba de dolor. Afuera hacía calor y sabía que todos estaban ahí, observándome con distintos grados de preocupación, pero yo sentía frío y no era capaz de parar, hipando de vez en cuando y retorciéndome en el dolor que me amedrentaba.

\- Rodrigo, si quieres yo la saco – le oí decir a Pablo, notablemente ansioso.

\- No, yo me encargo – sentí su mano, larga y delgada, siempre helada, enrollarse en mi muñeca y arrastrarme de un tirón hacia la puerta del auto -. Adara, estás haciendo que todos se preocupen por ti y vas a arruinar tu vestido nuevo.

Lo habíamos elegido la semana pasada anterior para estrenarlo en el concurso y lo había arrastrado por todas las tiendas de segunda mano hasta encontrarlo: color malva, sin mangas y con encaje sobre la falda, Francisca lo encontró perfecto para el recital, arreglándolo en la cintura y acortándolo para que me llegara al tobillo y así no me molestara al usar los pedales del piano. No sabía por qué había sido tan vanidosa en aquel momento, cuando entre todas me ondularon el cabello, me maquillaron y Ana puso una horquilla de mariposa en mi flequillo, que no me di cuenta hasta mucho después que había perdido camino a casa.

\- No te tomes tan en serio lo que dijeron los jueces, Adara – me dijo, una vez estuve en la calle, tan brillante que me cegaba los ojos.

\- Sí, ¿cómo se les ocurre acusarte de…? – pero Pablo no terminó la frase, advertido por mi tío, que negó con la cabeza -. Es envidia por tu talento, niña, eres la mejor.

\- Gracias… por todo… - intenté decir, sintiendo que la garganta se me cerraba y los ojos me escocían.

\- Lo mejor es que entremos y hablemos con calma – pude sentir nuevamente la mano de Rodrigo aferrándome, pero no con cariño, sino con rabia, por la forma en que sus dedos se hundían en mi hombro. ¿Rabia conmigo por ser un fracaso? ¿Con los jueces por sus duras palabras? ¿Con él?

La voz de la secretaria me sacó de mis recuerdos, agradeciéndole en silencio por hacerlo, porque todavía estaba demasiado fresco como para no sentir los ojos demasiado húmedos y un dolor tan grande como nunca había sentido.

\- Señorita Bellini, ¿me está prestando atención?

\- Disculpe, estaba distraída – traté de sonreírle, pero ella me miró con fastidio.

\- Le preguntaba cuándo va a traerme su solicitud para la sala de música – me extendió el papel, que miré con anhelo y temor al mismo tiempo -. Un grupo de chicos me ha pedido casi todos los horarios disponibles y les dije que había otra alumna que ocupa la sala también. Necesito que llene el formulario hoy para pasárselo al profesor Rodríguez.

\- Ah, sobre eso… - estos chicos realmente eran egoístas. Habían acaparado todos los horarios disponibles de los descansos y las tardes -. Yo no voy a ocupar la sala, de hecho, venía para saber si existe la posibilidad de tomar el curso de artes plásticas. Sé que ya es jueves, pero…

\- Eso tiene que hablarlo directamente con el profesor de música y redactar una carta que diga por qué se está cambiando. Está en su despacho del cuarto piso, así que le recomiendo que vaya a hablar con él.

No volvió a mirarme, asumiendo entonces que nuestra conversación estaba terminada, así que salí de su oficina y comencé a subir la escalera hasta el piso final (¿cómo lo hacían los de cuarto medio todos los días?) y me dirigí al pasillo del área docente, revisando los nombres escritos con rotulador sobre cada puerta. La suya estaba casi al final, la única de la cual provenían voces y música de fondo, sin saber si anunciarme o dejarlo para después, pero recordé que “el peor trámite es el que no se hace”, como decía mi tío, así que golpeé la puerta tres veces y esperé.

\- ¡Adelante! – tomé aire, conté hasta tres y giré el pomo, encontrándome con él y un chico que portaba el estuche de un violín. Por su expresión, no se veía para nada contento, pero no quise volverme más curiosa de lo que ya era -. Ah, señorita…

\- Adara Bellini.

\- ¡Disculpe, soy pésimo con los nombres! Bueno, gracias por su tiempo, señor Lorca, debo atender a la señorita Bellini ahora.

Se cruzó conmigo al salir, dirigiéndome una extraña mirada antes de inclinarse ligeramente y susurrar: “no le interesa la música de cámara” e irse por el pasillo, con la misma postura firme y glacial. ¿Él me reconocía acaso? Me giré hacia el profesor, que me señaló una silla frente a él y donde me senté, aún intrigada por las palabras del violinista como para empezar a hablar.

\- Me alegra que haya venido, señorita Bellini, porque necesitaba conversar con usted antes de nuestra clase regular.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Todos los años, el Cuarteto Latino ofrece una ceremonia de apertura para apoderados, maestros y ex alumnos, así que se me pidió buscar alumnos para ofrecer un concierto. Ya tengo un grupo de música rock, pero pensaba incluirla a usted también como solista.

\- Espere, ¿va a presentar a un grupo de rock en la ceremonia para adultos? – por supuesto que sabía de esa ceremonia, pues mi tío, mi madre, mis abuelos y de ahí para atrás, habían estudiado en el Cuarteto Latino, siendo casi obligatorio abrir el período de año escolar si te considerabas un Aguilar. Rodrigo siempre me contaba que mamá había interpretado bellamente un aria de la Flauta Mágica.

\- Sí, pensaba hacerlo un poco diferente este año, ya sabe, para ir cambiando las tradiciones.

\- Pero las tradiciones, por algo son tradiciones – las palabras del chico venían a mí una y otra vez.

\- Por eso quería incluirla a usted en el concierto, ya que es una pianista tan dedicada, para rescatar lo antiguo y respetable de este colegio.

“Oh, Rachmaninoff que estás en los cielos, este hombre no entiende nada”, pensé, sin saber si reírme en su cara por su ingenuidad o abofetearlo por la estúpida idea de poner una banda de rock en algo tan importante. ¿Serían sus protegidos los que tocarían una canción? ¿Qué tocarían? ¿Qué podría tocar yo para tratar de amenizar un poco la noche? Pero no…

\- Profesor Rodríguez, no vengo por eso, sino porque quiero presentar mi dimisión al curso de música de este año y cambiarme al de artes visuales.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, esto es sorprendente, ya que usted… - pareció increíblemente incómodo de pronto -. Tiene que presentar una carta que explique las razones de su cambio y concertar una entrevista con su apoderado responsable.

\- Entiendo, mi tío empieza sus clases la próxima semana, así que le diré que venga lo ante posible.

\- Uf, tendré que hablar con el señor Lorca nuevamente – revisó unos papeles de la mesa, como si mi decisión lo hubiese trastornado de alguna manera -. Bueno, señorita Bellini, gracias por venir…

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y me fui de ahí con rapidez, sintiendo que le había roto el corazón al profesor Rodríguez sin saber por qué.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡¿Qué tu profesor hizo qué?!

\- No tienes que gritar tan fuerte tío. De seguro todos tus alumnos te escucharon.

Era viernes en la tarde y había ido a verlo a la universidad para llevarle un material que olvidó en casa esa mañana. Me daba tanta vergüenza tener que entrar al conservatorio, especialmente por los estudiantes de mi tío, que siempre se burlaban de mi tamaño. Una vez, uno especialmente atrevido le había dicho “suegro”; terminó botando la asignatura por el hostigamiento continuo y las pésimas calificaciones que obtuvo.

\- Oh, pendejo de mierda sin respeto. Estoy seguro que debe ser un niñito de universidad privada que en su vida ha tenido clases de música de cámara en su vida. ¡Ni siquiera debió haber asistido al Cuarteto Latino!

\- Bueno, por lo que he escuchado en los pasillos, ninguno de los estudiantes de música docta están muy contentos con el desempeño del profesor Rodríguez. Es muy amable y divertido en clases, pero sólo presta atención a la música popular y rock.

\- Y tú, Adara Bellini, ¿cómo mierda se te ocurre salirte del curso de música?

\- Pero, tío…

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que el comentario de un grupo de viejos defina tu vida a los catorce años? ¿De verdad vas a rendirte, así como así de lo que siempre has querido?

\- Quince… Mañana cumplo los quince – le recordé.

\- Verdad que en un día maduras un montón; ¡te acostarás medieval y te levantarás renacentista! – sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y sus anteojos de lectura se deslizaron por su recta nariz.

\- Tú estabas ahí – contraje los dedos sobre la falda plisada -. Escuchaste lo que me dijeron.

El concurso de jóvenes talentos musicales, mención piano, era mi sueño desde que tenía nueve años, especialmente cuando me enteré que tanto mi tío como mamá los habían ganado en sus respectivas áreas cuando tenían mi edad. Cuando cumplí los catorce y se abrieron las postulaciones para piano, practiqué como una loca a Beethoven, el compositor de este año, hasta que los dedos me dolían de tanto tocar. No habían hecho la asociación por la diferencia de apellidos, pero cuando llegué al teatro acompañada de mi tío y sus amigos, la actitud de los participantes, asistentes e incluso de los jueces, cambió. Yo en ese momento, amparada en la ingenuidad de la niñez y la adolescencia no lo sabía, pero el mundo de la música es pequeño, rencoroso y sumamente desigual.

Mientras el resto de los concursantes tocó la sonata luz de luna o la patética, yo había practicado la sonata 21 en Do Mayor, el “Waldstein”, con tanto ahínco que casi no necesitaba leer la partitura mientras mis dedos se deslizaban por el piano con una perfecta sincronización en la que había sido mi mejor presentación hasta aquel momento, con un público expectante y silencioso, atento a mi interpretación y dándome una confianza que nunca había sentido, como si el mismo espíritu de Euterpe me hubiese poseído durante los diez minutos que duró el primer movimiento. Cuando me detuve, jadeando por el esfuerzo, los aplausos me llovieron como si fuese una intérprete consumada y, notando a mi tío entre el público, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz.

Pero luego un hombre de lentes y cabello cano se levantó entre el público y dijo, con una sonrisa mordaz a pesar de intentar guardar la seriedad, que estaba descalificada por sospecha de plagio. Y cuando mi tío lo increpó, porque yo estaba en shock, dijo, demasiado fuerte para que todos lo oyéramos “es que su música está tan correctamente interpretada que no tiene alma ni esencia; sólo son notas bien puestas, pero no hay pasión en ella. Nunca, y lo repito, nunca podrá ser pianista”.

\- Estás pensando en eso ahora mismo, ¿cierto, sobrina? – sus ojos azules me estudiaron con atención y me hicieron sentir indefensa, como siempre.

\- No…

\- Si supieras las cosas que me han dicho a mí. ¿O tú crees que en la universidad la cosa mejora? – no supe qué decir, así que me encogí de hombros -. La vida de un músico no es fácil, Adara, así que si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar ese tipo de comentarios, quizás ese viejo de mierda tenía razón y no puedes ser pianista.

\- ¿Tú también lo crees? – se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y él se apresuró a negarlo, entregándome un pañuelo para secarme las mejillas.

\- ¡No tergiverses lo que digo! – estaba tan molesto que palideció. Eso era lo divertido de mi tío, que, en vez de ponerse rojo de ira, su piel perdía todo el color.

\- ¡Hey, Aguilar, tus gritos se escuchan desde mi oficina! – Pablo entró en ese momento, con su actitud bromista de siempre. Sin embargo, al ver mis ojos llorosos y la expresión del otro, sus cejas se juntaron con evidente enojo -. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a la niña, Rodrigo?

\- ¡No entiendo por qué la sobreprotegen tanto! – se tapó la cara con las manos y lo escuché suspirar -. Por eso después se pone a llorar por el comentario de un viejo ignorante y deja de tocar.

\- ¿Vas a dejar de tocar, Ada? Eso no puede ser – me acarició la cabeza y me dieron ganas de sacarle la lengua a mi tío, pero me contuve.

\- Adara Bellini – dijo entonces, recuperando la compostura -. Tienes estrictamente prohibido dejar el piano y el curso de música, ¿me entendiste? Eso sí, iré a hablar con tu estúpido profesor y más le vale que me encuentre de buen ánimo, porque de no ser así, iré a hablar con el director por contratar gente tan inepta.

\- ¡Pero los alumnos lo aman! Especialmente las alumnas y las profesoras – añadí, aparentando inocencia.

\- ¿Es guapo? – una ceja se alzó con notable interés y Pablo se tuvo que tragar el puño para no reírse en su cara.

\- Sí, podría decirse – pero yo también quería puro reírme, especialmente cuando su amigo se puso a toser.

\- ¡Como si una cara bonita pudiera detenerme!

\- Oh, lo hará – me dijo Pablo, cuando salimos al pasillo después de que tocaran el timbre -. Tu tío no ha visto la luz divina en meses.

No quise preguntarle a qué se refería con eso.

 

* * *

 

Fue un alivio no tener que saberlo, porque mi tío fue profesional y poco educado, pero completamente diligente. De hecho, lo divertido fue salir en medio de las clases ese día miércoles que se concertó la entrevista, encontrármelo perfectamente bien vestido (cosa rara en él) y entrar al despacho del profesor para ver que palidecía de terror a pesar de ser más joven y varios centímetros más alto.

\- Ah, señor Rodríguez, tanto tiempo sin verlo.

\- ¡Profesor Aguilar! – se atragantó con el pan que estaba comiendo y tuvo que darnos la espalda mientras tosía y mi tío sonreía con total suficiencia -. ¿No me diga que la señorita Bellini es su hija?

\- Yo soy su apoderado y eso es todo lo que necesita saber – me guiñó un ojo y yo chillé por dentro, como cada vez que me regalaba un gesto de cariño -. Señor Rodríguez…

\- Profesor Rodríguez.

\- Pero… – recalcó, eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente -, si fuera profesor tendría que haber estudiado los siete años para sacar la especialidad instrumental, pero aquí está, haciendo clases en un colegio. Supongo que no tuvo el talento necesario y se vio obligado a sacar la pedagogía en música, ¿verdad?

El otro se sonrojó con expresión ofuscada mientras yo quedé de una pieza por la crueldad de sus palabras. Sabía que eso no era correcto – y él también, después de todo nunca utilizaba su poder para establecer dominancia frente a otros -, pero era consciente también de la razón por la cual él estaba ahí, defendiendo a la música de cámara como si fuese un bien en extinción.

\- Bueno, profesor Rodríguez – y enarcó una ceja cuando lo dijo, sin dejar del todo la burla en sus palabras -, ha llegado a mis oídos que para el concierto de apertura de este año ha cambiado un poco la dinámica y ha incluido en el programa a un grupo de música rock, ¿me equivoco?

\- No, profesor, digo, señor Aguilar – daba hasta pena ver como el profesor intentaba recuperar su sonrisa de siempre, sin conseguirlo del todo -. Pensaba en diversificar la oferta musical para demostrar el talento de los jóvenes de este colegio.

\- Y me parece muy bien, pero no debe olvidar que muchos de los patrocinadores del Cuarteto Latino son escuelas de música y ex alumnos que se han erigido como grandes músicos de cámara, que pueden verse ofendidos si no se respetasen ciertas tradiciones.

\- Lo sé, por eso quería que su, ehm…

\- Sobrina – agregué, rápidamente.

\- Sobrina – prosiguió – tocase una pieza para el recital. Ella me manifestó su intención de dejar el curso de música este año, así que contacté al señor Gaspar Lorca para reemplazarla, un violinista de cuarto año, muy talentoso.

\- Adara ha estado bajo presión últimamente y pensó que tomar una decisión apresurada sería beneficioso para ella, pero la persuadí de lo contrario – quizás qué se estaba imaginando el profesor Rodríguez, por la forma en la que me miró, como si Rodrigo me maltratase o algo así.

\- Ya veo. Pero no puedo dejar al joven Lorca así como así, está muy emocionado con la idea de tocar en el recital.

\- ¿Qué es lo que va a tocar, profesor Rodríguez? – apoyé las manos en el escritorio y miré a mi tío de reojo, aliviada por verlo sonreír después del rudo intercambio de palabras.

\- Ah, creo que algo de Bach – la sonrisa de borró inmediatamente de su rostro. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la mención de ese compositor?

Me levanté de la silla cuando oí el timbre de salida al descanso del almuerzo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Profesor, ¿cuál es la sala de Gaspar?

\- Curso C… - me miró sin comprender, especialmente cuando salí disparada hacia el pasillo de los salones. Casi choqué con unos chicos al intentar entrar a su sala y fue un alivio verlo ahí, buscando su vianda de almuerzo mientras hablaba con una chica bonita.

\- ¿Gaspar Lorca? – el aludido me miró, primero con sorpresa y luego reconociéndome, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa amable. La otra chica, por el contrario, frunció el ceño al escucharme hablar demasiado fuerte desde la puerta de su sala.

\- Tú eres la chica del piano, ¿verdad?

\- Gaspar, ¿quieres tocar conmigo para el recital de final de mes? Podemos tocar lo que tú quieras, incluso puedo ser sólo un piano acompañante.

\- Te van a tocar lo que tú quieras – bromearon unos compañeros suyos al pasar, haciendo que me sonrojase por lo impetuosa que había sido. Él, sin embargo, no pareció afectado excesivamente por ello.

\- Schumann, la sonata para violín número 1 – buscó algo más en su mochila y me lo extendió. Era el cuadernillo con la partitura para violín de una pieza que yo nunca había escuchado, revisando varias veces las páginas cuando me di cuenta que la partitura para piano estaba al reverso -. Como eres la única pianista del colegio pensé que podías ser mi acompañamiento para Bach, pero me da la impresión que no estás hecha para ser un simple apoyo.

\- Gracias, pero no me molesta serlo.

\- ¿Después de clases en la sala de música? – se rio y comenzó a andar por el pasillo junto a la chica, que no dejaba de darme malas miradas cada vez que podía.

\- ¡Está bien! – me apresuré a decir. Ella pareció tan ofendida que sus mejillas se enrojecieron, así que supuse que debía o quería ser su novia.

\- Perfecto, entonces nos vemos – se despidió vagamente y desapareció escaleras abajo, mientras yo volvía al pasillo de la sala de profesores.

\- Adara – mi tío me estaba esperando afuera, mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados y ese aire intelectual que me encantaba de él -. ¿Cómo te fue con el violinista?

\- Bien, vamos a tocar a Schumann – le extendí la partitura, que él revisó sin mucho interés.

\- Adolescentes, tan románticos – me devolvió el cuadernillo -. Por eso me gustas, Adara, porque te gustan los rusos vanguardistas.

\- Así como vanguardistas… - traté de obviar el halago -. Además, tú fuiste el que me enseñó de música.

\- Muy cierto, pero todavía no te puedo hacer improvisar jazz.

\- ¡No me gusta improvisar!

\- Lo sé – bajamos la escalera hasta el primer piso, acompañándolo hasta la reja de la entrada -. Nos vemos más tarde, voy a juntarme con el grupo a ensayar. No te había dicho, pero nos ofrecieron tocar en un bar de moda ubicado en el centro el viernes en la noche. Podemos celebrar tu cumpleaños ahí, si quieres

\- Extrañaré los antros de mala muerte – él sonrió y me revolvió el cabello antes de irse.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues las horas de la sala de música estaban en su mayoría pedidas y fue un caos encontrar un espacio que no implicara saltarme las clases, así que resolví por volver a subir al cuarto piso, donde el profesor de música aún estaba ahí, sentado y con cara de tragedia.

\- Profesor Rodríguez, necesito hablar con usted otra vez.

\- Señorita Bellini, ¿por qué no me dijo que su tío era el profesor de Música de Cámara I y II?

\- Nunca me lo preguntó. Además, yo no sabía que usted era estudiante ahí – por toda respuesta señaló el enorme diploma de la casa de estudios, con su nombre y su título profesional -. Oh…

\- Su tío se ha suavizado con los años, antes nos hacía llorar, pero teníamos que decir que íbamos al baño y aguantarnos las lágrimas hasta llegar ahí, ¿sabe? Espero que sea amable con usted.

\- En verdad… - lo pensé un instante y sí, era un poco inflexible y sus tonos de voz iban del alto al muy alto cuando estaba enojado, pero me cuidaba y se preocupaba mucho por mí. Además, sus amigos me malcriaban en todo lo que él no hacía, así que no podía quejarme -. En fin, profesor Rodríguez, quería preguntarle si hay alguna posibilidad de bajar las horas de los chicos que prácticamente se adueñaron de la sala de música este semestre, al menos hasta el recital.

\- Déjeme ver el horario – le extendí el papel y lo revisó -. Iré a hablar con ellos ahora, deben estar en la sala de música ensayando. Acompáñeme, señorita Bellini.

Ya estaba cansada de tanto subir y bajar, pero lo seguí hasta la sala de música, desde donde provenía una música estridente que casi me hace cambiar de parecer. O sea, había escuchado música actual antes, pero nunca así, tan de cerca y en vivo, sin tener la opción de cambiar la radio rápidamente o apagarla si es que no había nada mejor.

\- ¡Muchachos! – abrió la puerta y cuatro pares de ojos se giraron hacia él, cortando la música al momento.

\- Profe Rodríguez, ¿viene a escucharnos? – un muchacho moreno y de cabello corto lo miró con evidente admiración, para luego reparar en mí, curioso.

\- Chicos, la señorita aquí presente va a tocar también en el recital, no con ustedes porque ella toca el piano, así que durante este mes vamos a tener que compartir los turnos de la sala de música.

\- Pero, profe, usted nos había asegurado que este mes sería solo nuestra – dijo uno de anteojos, al que reconocí como el huraño amigo del famoso Nicolás, que en ese momento dejó una guitarra eléctrica apoyada en la cola del piano, para mi desgracia, cerciorándome de que no hubiese dañado la pintura.

\- Sí, pero las cosas han cambiado – los miró para disculparse y lo odié por adoptar esa expresión paternalista y condescendiente, como si fuese mi culpa. Si le contara lo que dicen los estudiantes de música de cámara sobre sus clases mediocres y facilistas…

\- ¿Al menos podemos terminar la canción? – el popular me miró de arriba abajo, como si estuviera preguntándose si valía la pena dirigirse a mí o no. La forma en que lo hizo desató toda mi rabia, así que acomodé la silla y abrí la tapa del piano, mirándolos por encima de la tapa con ganas de demostrarles lo que era realmente música.

\- Señorita Bellini… - comenzó el profesor, pero mis dedos ya se habían posado en las teclas, con todo el allegro feroce del Pájaro de Fuego, tan enrabiada con la situación que no podía controlarme. Además, amaba el efecto que el primer juego de notas provocaba en los demás, tan agresiva y bestial como sólo los rusos podían componer.

Pero no habían pasado más de dos minutos, cuando mi cuerpo por fin se empezó a relajar y entregarse a la música, que, entonces, las palabras de aquel hombre volvieron a resonar en mi mente, obligándome a parar antes del cantábile y tomar aire. Mis dedos temblaron de inseguridad, pero no podía dejar que ellos me viesen así, de modo que oculté mis manos en el regazo y conté hasta diez antes de abrir la partitura y mirarlos nuevamente, con más miedo que calma en mi corazón.

\- Gracias por compartir la sala conmigo – pero sabía que ellos ya me odiaban, por la forma en que me miraron antes de irse.

\- ¿Sabes? – Nicolás se volvió una última -, realmente deberías pensar en peinarte o amarrarte el cabello cuando toques, porque pareces un poco loca.

Y cerró la puerta de golpe, ante mi total sorpresa por su falta de respeto.

 

* * *

 

Gaspar era tan amable y atento que, de no haber existido su novia Beatriz, creo que me habría enamorado de él, especialmente cuando apoyaba el violín en su cuello y comenzaba a tocar, con esa solemnidad apasionada del romanticismo alemán. Sus cejas se curvaban hacia arriba en una expresión de dulce sufrimiento, dibujando una arruga en su frente en las notas especialmente largas, mientras su cabello negro se sacudía ligeramente al inclinar el instrumento para así aportar más dramatismo a la interpretación. Mi tío, en las pocas veces que tocaba violín, se veía más serio y profesional, ahí donde Gaspar era pura pasión por su instrumento. Además, el piano de la sonata era fácil y tenía poco dramatismo, así que podía contentarme con mirarlo cuando su novia no estaba presente.

Por otro lado, la lucha por la sala de música se había transformado en un hostigamiento prácticamente diario, especialmente entre los amigos del paralelo y yo, lo que me llevaba a actuar de manera infantil e impulsiva, contando los segundos del reloj y entrando en el momento preciso, sin importarme a qué altura de su canción (si es que podía decirse así) iban. El mayor de todos, que creía conocer de otro lado, era paciente y simplemente suspiraba cuando me veía entrar, pero los otros tres eran más evidentes con su desagrado. Gaspar pedía permiso y entraba con timidez, pero yo ya ni siquiera los saludaba, sentándome en el piano y acomodando la partitura para empezar a practicar apenas ellos desalojaban el espacio.

\- Oye, Adara, ¿no crees que eres un poco desagradable con esos muchachos? – preguntó él de pronto, en nuestra última semana de prácticas.

\- No sé a qué te refieres – pero evité mirarlo a los ojos para que no se percatara de otras cosas.

\- Digo, después de todo ellos accedieron a compartir la sala de música con nosotros y compartiremos el escenario el viernes en la noche.

\- Sí, pero, me molesta que, por chicos como ellos, los estudiantes de música quedemos desplazados.

\- Ellos también son estudiantes de música. Sebastián Vera, del teclado, incluso entró al electivo gracias a la influencia del profesor Rodríguez.

\- Por favor – negué con la cabeza, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba siendo demasiado desagradable, incluso para mis estándares -. Tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

\- Lo sé, y no retiro lo dicho; el profesor Rodríguez es muy amable, joven y divertido, pero tiene un trato difícil con nuestra corriente musical. Yo me iré este año y tengo mi propia profesora de violín, así que no me afecta demasiado, pero ustedes tienen que cambiar eso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Supongo que soy algo soñador al respecto, pero es mejor que los estudiantes de música estén unidos por el simple hecho de tocar, que pelear por necedades, ¿no crees? – me sonrió e hice como que revisaba la partitura por enésima vez para acallar el nerviosismo que sentí -. Además, creo que el profesor se dio cuenta de su error y está intentando enmendarlo.

Eso era cierto. En las recientes semanas se notaba que estaba intentando integrar más a los estudiantes que tocábamos música de cámara, lo cual había acallado los rumores y quejas sobre sus métodos de enseñanza. Después de todo, era joven e inexperto, así que era completamente comprensible; aunque lo atribuía más al amedrentamiento de mi tío que a la voluntad propia de unificar estilos musicales y de apaciguar los ánimos entre los estudiantes. Pero prefería dejar a Gaspar soñar con la unidad rítmica que contarle la verdad.

\- ¿Estás nerviosa por nuestra presentación?

\- No – sí, como no podía imaginar. El miedo por el desastre del concurso del verano aún me asolaba y a veces no podía controlar mis dedos, que se detenían en plena interpretación y que él podía notar, a pesar de no decirme nada cuando me equivocaba.

\- Todo saldrá perfecto, ya verás. Ah, ya es hora de irme – miró el reloj en su muñeca e inmediatamente abrió el estuche del violín, acomodando todo -. ¿Nos vemos mañana para un último ensayo?

\- Por supuesto – bajé la tapa del piano y luego la cola, manchada por el mal uso que le habían dado esos imbéciles del grupo musical, renovando mi rabia contra ellos -. Gaspar…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás seguro que todo estará bien?

\- Claro que sí, eres una pianista tan talentosa, Adara, que los dejaremos a todos con la boca abierta – me sonrió una última vez y, por primera vez en mi vida, deseé ser más alta, más bonita, mejor arreglada o más delgada, para gustarle a alguien por lo menos un poquito -. Nos vemos.

\- Adiós – le dije, más a mí que para él, volviendo a sentarme en el banquillo y dispuesta a ocupar los pocos minutos que tenía libres antes de tener que devolver la sala para el ensayo del otro grupo.

Afuera el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y me abstraje en la contemplación del atardecer y la luz anaranjada que se proyectaba sobre la pulida cola del piano, despidiendo a su vez un halo rojizo y melancólico. Entonces, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y me sobresalté, dejando caer las partituras y golpeándome la rodilla con la parte baja de las teclas.

\- ¡Perdón! – el chico vino corriendo hacia mí, tan preocupado que me dieron ganas de reír sólo de ver su expresión -. ¿Estás bien? No oía la música, así que pensé que no había nadie.

\- Estoy bien – iba a sonreírle, pero luego me recordé que no debía ser amable con él.

\- Me alegro, perdona si te asusté.

Lo miré nuevamente, esta vez con más atención que el resto de las ocasiones anteriores, ya que me había parecido conocido en el pasado. Además, ¿no había sido este el que habían encontrado cortándose las venas en el baño o algo así durante el año pasado? Miré sus muñecas de reojo, sin encontrar nada que me confirmara esa teoría, pero no hallé nada más que un reloj de cuero y la línea de sus venas, azulosas por su tono de piel, más moreno que yo.

\- Ya me voy, puedes ocupar la sala libremente – musité, para luego levantarme y agacharme a recoger mi mochila y las partituras regadas por el suelo, metiéndolas en la mochila sin ningún orden lógico.

\- ¿Estás molesta… por mañana?

\- ¿Molesta? – algo en él parecía realmente amable y eso despertó en mí un sentimiento parecido a la simpatía -. No es eso. Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Me enoja que un grupo de chicos que no han tenido disciplina musical en su vida, tengan más protagonismo que nosotros, que nos hemos dedicado durante años a la música – me levanté después de meterlo todo desordenadamente y me atreví a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes se veían extrañamente tristes y me sentí un poco mal por lo que había dicho.

\- Es mi culpa; yo le pedí al profe Rodríguez que nos incluyera en el programa de la ceremonia de apertura.

\- ¿Por qué? Digo… - evité su mirada nuevamente -. Olvídalo.

\- Está bien – me dio la espalda cuando avanzó hacia la ventana, por donde el viento frío de la tarde comenzaba a colarse a través de las cortinas, anunciando la llegada de un otoño tardío -. Tenía algo personal que cumplir y la instancia simplemente se dio. No puedo darte todos los detalles, pero es por una buena causa. Además, ¿la música no es algo universal, independiente de donde venga?

Las palabras de Gaspar eran parecidas y me pregunté si el electivo de música de tercer año no tendría algo que ver, que cambiaba la mentalidad de la gente, hasta la más docta. Si bien admiré su coraje para enfrentarse a un público tan serio e importante con un género de música que no lo era, no podía entender del todo la razón o su planteamiento, limitándome por encogerme de hombros y acomodar una vez más mi mochila en el hombro.

\- Para mí no es así. La música es lo que puedes crear sin necesidad de electricidad y nada más. Nos vemos mañana en la ceremonia.

Pero no sabía por qué seguía sintiéndome culpable por ello.

 

* * *

 

\- ¡Está lleno! – dijo el famoso Nicolás, atisbando tras un resquicio de la cortina para mirar al público presente esta noche.

\- ¡Déjame ver! – el otro, más bajo y moreno, con el cabello largo y despeinado, se inclinó de puntillas sobre el hombro del otro para compartir la vista.

\- ¿Pueden dejar de mirar detrás de la cortina y comportarse un poco? Me están poniendo nervioso – el de anteojos, con brazos cruzados y especialmente pálido, movía nerviosamente la pierna en un rincón, acompañando al otro chico.

\- Lo mejor es guardar silencio, no desconcentremos a… - y me miró interrogante.

Pensé en decirle mi nombre, pero giré la cabeza y me quedé ahí de pie junto a Gaspar mientras esperábamos, impacientes, que el discurso del director terminase, después que todas las otras autoridades lo hicieran. Él no terminaba nunca de afinar su violín, evidentemente nervioso, secándose las manos en la tela del pantalón y mirándome de reojo mientras sostenía unas partituras dificilísimas que había metido en mi mochila por error la tarde de ayer y que me habían dejado fascinada, tocando los cuatro primeros movimientos durante toda la tarde de ayer y la mañana de hoy, con permiso de faltar a clases por la ceremonia. Después de todo, Schumann era sencillo, armónico y apacible al lado de estos momentos musicales compuestos por Rachmaninoff, de quién comenzaba a enamorarme seriamente por su complejidad y dramatismo.

\- ¡Ya están aplaudiendo!

\- ¡Déjame ver!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. El bajo intentó encaramarse sobre el otro, tropezaron y Gaspar, por intentar ayudarlos, se acercó a ellos, que cayeron sobre él con un furioso chasquido que resonó en el escenario, sólo silenciado por el ruido de las palmas entrechocando en el público.

\- ¡Oh no…! – musitó, con un hilo de voz, mientras levantaba el arco roto de su violín.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste, Félix?! – la tranquilidad del mayor se vio ensombrecida en un segundo de la rabia que sintió, pero que no podía compararse con la mía, tan furiosa que no podía dejar de temblar de rabia por ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Gaspar.

\- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre…?! – iba a agregar un par de insultos, pero el violinista me detuvo, sujetando mi antebrazo para llamar mi atención.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Adara? – su dolor era tan grande que no entendía como no se ponía a gritarles a los demás quienes, aunque apenados, no parecían especialmente arrepentidos por lo sucedido.

\- A continuación, representando a los estudiantes de música docta, Gaspar Lorca y Adara Bellini, quienes tocarán para nosotros la Sonata N°1 para piano y violín, de Robert Schumann.

\- Déjamelo a mí – musité, tomando las partituras que había estado revisando y sujetándolas contra mi pecho.

Muerta de miedo, avancé hacia la luz del escenario, recibiendo unos formales aplausos cuando me detuve frente al micrófono, buscando a mi tío y a sus amigos con la mirada, esperando que ellos pudieran tranquilizarme.

\- Buenas noches. Por razones de último minuto, el violinista Gaspar Lorca no podrá presentarse, así que nos vemos en la obligación de cambiar el programa, si bien lo sucedido no dependió en nada del señor Lorca, quién está sinceramente dolido por lo que ocurrió – carraspeé cuando me tembló la voz y esperé que nadie se riera por ello -. Es por ello que esta noche, representaré, de Sergei Rachmaninoff, Moments Musicaux.

Susurros de admiración no se hicieron esperar cuando me senté en el banquillo y acomodé las partituras, dirigiéndole una última mirada al grupo a mis espaldas, con tristeza por uno, rabia incontenible contra los otros. Dejé que ese mismo malestar viajara desde mi cerebro hasta mis dedos, lo suficientemente furiosos como para tocar con la rapidez necesaria los etudes del compositor ruso e intentando dejar de lado el miedo por interpretar algo con tan poca preparación, tan adulto y tan apasionado que no lograba entender del todo bien, especialmente porque al tocar sólo unas notas del primer movimiento, las duras palabras del juez vinieron a mí inmediatamente, si bien no dejé que mis manos se detuvieran, acalambrándolas hasta que las sentía temblar mientras tocaba, de modo que mi interpretación se hizo ligeramente torpe e insegura.

Algunos aplaudieron al final de la primera parte, sin saber que eso estaba prohibido, pero lo dejé pasar y avancé inmediatamente al etude más complejo de la segunda, aumentando la rapidez con un allegretto que no tenía nada de feliz, mientras mi cuerpo me pedía una y otra vez que me detuviera, sin dejar de temblar. Las notas se agolpaban frente a mis ojos como si pudieran moverse y estuve segura que erré más de una nota mientras mis manos no dejaban de abarcar la escala casi completa del piano, al tiempo que mis pies hacían el esfuerzo por pisar repetidamente los pedales hasta llegar al adagio final, lento, calmado y algo mejor interpretado que el resto.

“No puedo seguir así o voy a arruinarlo todo…”

Tomé un poco de aire y decidí saltarme el tercer movimiento, pasando inmediatamente al dramatismo desmedido del cuarto y así cerrar lo más agitadamente posible el final para quedar en el recuerdo de todos como una pieza llenar de energía apasionada. Además, después de diez minutos tocando, estaba segura que ya nadie quería seguir escuchándome, así que decidí ser lo suficientemente vanidosa como para empezar con el presto inicial y el favorito de todos los entendidos. Era una pieza clave porque no cejaba en ningún momento la intensidad de su melodía, además de ser la más terrible de todas por su potencia, esperando demostrar que, al menos, sino podía ser una pianista, era capaz de leer una partitura especialmente difícil como aquella e intentar hacerlo magistralmente.

La mano izquierda me dolía, pero me obligué a no pensar en ello y perderme en la música que llenaba mis oídos, consumida por el miedo, la rabia y el amor al piano, sin saber cómo había podido ser tan estúpida como para pensar en dejarlo. Era parte de mí, como respirar, dormir, sentir… Me hacía olvidar todo lo demás y nos volvíamos la música, el piano y yo; los tres unidos en una melodía furiosa y brutal de crescendos, piu vivos y el toque final del prestissimo, deslizándose un par de lágrimas por mis mejillas cuando llegué, por fin, a la última nota. Fue tan fuerte lo que sentí que juré, por un instante, que las yemas de mis dedos se habían quemado por lo rápido de la interpretación, levantando las manos en un acto reflejo que fue consumido por los atronadores aplausos que me llenaron los oídos, el pecho y el corazón.

 

* * *

 

\- ¿Viste eso? – a pesar de su molestia por lo sucedido, Félix no dejaba de mirar al escenario con lo último que le quedaba de su sorpresa infantil, gritando por encima de los aplausos que consumían a la muchacha, aún sentada en el banquillo del piano. Ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, un tanto aturdida hasta que por fin se levantó. ¿Estaba llorando?

\- ¿Se puede tocar así de rápido? – Tristán se acomodó los anteojos, sin saber en qué momento se había posicionado a nuestro lado.

\- Claro que sí, Adara es la mejor – el violinista, aún con el arco roto en las manos, seguía mirándola con cierta admiración en sus ojos castaños -. Yo sabía que no estaba hecha para ser un acompañamiento.

Ahora la recordaba plenamente. Esa niña triste y bajita del curso de piano se había transformado en la joven que saludaba al público por segunda vez con una reverencia ligera antes de caminar hacia nosotros, con la mirada fija en su compañero, las mejillas rojas de emoción y los labios apretados para no seguir llorando.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo él, extendiendo las manos, pero sin abrazarla.

\- Claro que no – negó con la cabeza y nos miró, especialmente a mi hermano y a Nicolás -. Ustedes son una vergüenza para la música.

Y se largó como si nada, tan furiosa que todos quedamos en shock por la dureza de sus palabras. No podía concederle la verdad, pero entendía su molestia por lo sucedido al otro chico, que no parecía realmente molesto con lo sucedido, aunque le prometí que mañana le compraríamos un arco nuevo.

\- Fue un accidente. ¡La verdad es que estaba tan nervioso que esperaba que algo así pasara! – admitió, mirando al presidente del centro de alumnos que subía al escenario en aquel momento para resaltar a los estudiantes destacados del año anterior en materias de ciencias, humanidades y matemáticas.

\- ¿Por qué? Estuviste practicando mucho estos días y la melodía sonaba muy bien, aunque nunca la he oído – recalqué, haciendo que él volviese a sonreír.

\- Porque siento que no estoy listo para salir al escenario, al menos no de la forma en que lo hizo ella – se encogió de hombros, girándose hacia las escaleras para irse -. Suerte, rómpanse una pierna.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Eso quiere decir “buena suerte”, Félix – me apresuré a decir, ante su molestia.

\- Todos estos tipos clásicos son una molestia – terminó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo la boca. Últimamente había crecido un par de centímetros y había dejado de lado su usual inseguridad por una suerte de sobreprotección hacia mí, mezclada con la actitud propia de la adolescencia, entre iracundo e impaciente.

\- Aún así quedaste sorprendido con la chica del piano, ¿no es así?

\- La loca del piano, dirás – Nicolás me corrigió apuradamente.

\- Ese apodo le queda mejor – hasta Tristán rio con la broma y no pude evitar compartir la carcajada con ellos.

\- ¡Después del presidente vienen ustedes! – el profe Rodríguez apareció detrás de nosotros, visiblemente emocionado -. ¿Están listos?

Unos minutos más tarde, con ayuda de un par de compañeros que se habían ofrecido a ayudarnos y el mismo maestro, armamos en poco tiempo la batería y situamos los amplificadores, con el piano de cola de fondo como un recordatorio de lo que no éramos. Sólo ahí, de pie frente a un público lejano y hostil que no parecía entendernos, me sentí un tanto solitario y estúpido por la idea que se me había ocurrido de honrar a mi hermano en un evento como éste, siendo que podríamos haber tocado en cualquier otro lado. ¿Sería muy terrible si nos fuésemos así como así? El profesor había confiado en nosotros y se había arriesgado a sí mismo para que pudiésemos tocar en ese escenario; habíamos pasado horas ensayando, musicalizando la letra, cambiándola y agregándole partes que pensé, podrí haber escrito Gustavo, al que esperaba ver sentado entre el público, como antes. Sin embargo, esa noche me había abandonado para no volver; si bien en ese momento, detrás del teclado que mis padres me habían regalado tras ver mis progresos, lo sentía de nuevo cerca de mí. No amenazador ni terrible, sino como el recuerdo del hermano comprensivo y atento que era con nosotros.

Obviamente, cuando Nicolás salió a escena, muchas chicas suspiraron por él, que se acomodó la guitarra prestada con cuidado antes de guiñar un ojo de manera desenfadada. Al otro lado y mucho más retraído, Tristán encendió el amplificador y se quedó ahí, esperando instrucciones. Félix, sin embargo, era el más nervioso detrás de la batería, sujetando las baquetas que temblaban de manera casi imperceptible en sus manos, ya no tan pequeñas como las recordaba.

Me acerqué al micrófono y suspiré antes de hablar al público.

\- Buenas noches a todos los presentes en esta ceremonia de apertura. Sé que deben estarse preguntando quiénes somos y qué hacemos aquí, usando estos instrumentos tan distintos al piano magistral que escuchamos hace ya varios minutos – esperé que mis palabras decantaran un poco antes de proseguir -. El profesor Rodríguez y la directiva nos han dado este espacio para demostrar que existen distintos estilos musicales, cada uno con un valor distinto. No queremos transgredir las tradiciones existentes, sino lo contrario, honrarlas y agregar nuevas formas de verla. Después de todo, la música es un lenguaje universal que para todos tiene un significado distinto, pero un objetivo común, que es la emoción. Para mí, la música se ha transformado en la cura y en la forma de transmitir mis sentimientos a los otros. Es por eso, que queremos interpretar un tema compuesto por mi hermano mayor, que ya no se encuentra con nosotros, y que hemos titulado “Inteligencia dormida”.

Todos al mismo tiempo, de forma lenta y pausada, la canción comenzó con la corta introducción, interrumpida por mi voz, algo temblorosa al principio, pero agarrando fuerza con el paso de los versos.

_En el día que nací,_  
_el doctor se confundió,_  
_dijo que yo era retrasado._  
_Mi mamá se lo creyó,_  
_pobre, casi se murió._  
_Menos mal estaba equivocado._  
_Luego fui creciendo,_  
_me puse inteligente, en el colegio estaba un año adelantado:_  
_No había más que hacer que estar ahí sentado._

  
_¡Qué fácil era antes,_  
_llegar volando hasta el planeta marte,_  
_atravesando el cielo en una nave, dibujada!_  
_Si no te despertaste,_  
_después de que vinieron avisarte,_  
_por disfrutar lo bueno de quedarte, en la cama._

  
_Es el sueño, de una inteligencia dormida,_  
_que sueña con vivir de día,_  
_pero que no puede despertar._  
_Es el sueño, de una inteligencia dormida,_  
_que sueña con vivir de día,_  
_pero se resiste a despertar._

  
_En el día que morí,_  
_el cura se confundió,_  
_dijo que yo era "un gran hombre"._  
_La familia me lloró._  
_Mirando una fotografía,_  
_hicieron un brindis en mi nombre._  
_Sólo me repito que,_  
_A veces es fácil olvidar de dónde vienes y quién eres._  
_Yo se lo que hice bien, yo se lo que hice mal_

  
_¡Tibia esta la cama, el sol pega en la ventana,_  
_tengo sábanas pegadas en la cara!_  
_¡No me quiero levantar!_  
_¡No me quiero trabajar!_  
_¡No quiero saber nada de nada!_  
_Tráeme un espejo, a ver,_  
_si puedo reconocer, a ese viejo que me esta mirando,_  
_¡Antes era como yo! ¡pronto seré como él!_

  
_¡Qué fácil era antes,_  
_llegar volando hasta el planeta marte,_  
_atravesando el cielo en una nave, dibujada!_  
_Yo quiero despertarme,_  
_Antes que tú vengas a avisarme,_  
_y disfrutar lo bueno de salirme, de la cama._

  
_Es el sueño, de una inteligencia dormida,_  
_que sueña con vivir de día,_  
_pero que no puede despertar._  
_Es el sueño, de una inteligencia dormida,_  
_que sueña con vivir de día,_  
_pero se resiste a despertar..._

 

Las lágrimas que quisieron desbordar mis ojos se quedaron quietas, temblando y brillando mientras yo elevaba la voz con la pasión suficiente como para extender la última nota hasta que todos nos detuvimos de la misma manera que empezamos. Y si bien no esperábamos los mismos aplausos genuinamente transformados en admiración, como el caso de la pianista, me alegré cuando fueron nuestros propios compañeros los que nos celebraron, situados al fondo del público y gritando con energías. Los recibí con alegría, cerrando los ojos y sin poder evitar decir “gracias” al micrófono, hasta que los vítores se detuvieron.

\- ¡Somos los mejores del mundo mundial! – exclamó nuestro guitarrista, una vez volvimos tras bambalinas. Parecía tan emocionado que podría abrazarnos en cualquier momento.

\- Eso sonó mejor que en los ensayos – reconoció Tristán, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad, especialmente por sus mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes.

\- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes! – nos interrumpió el profesor de música, palmeando nuestras espaldas y hombros repetidamente -. ¡Una muy buena letra, señor Vera!

\- Es, casi todo, obra de mi hermano mayor, profesor, pero gracias.

\- Deberían seguir tocando, no pueden quedarse sólo con esto.

\- ¿Seguir? – Félix nos miró minuciosamente, sin saber si estaba de acuerdo o no.

\- Habíamos acordado que sería esta vez y nada más – miré al bajista, pues durante estos meses había sido el más reacio a consolidarnos como un proyecto de grupo musical.

\- Bueno, a mí no me molesta seguir tocando – Nicolás parecía en extremo feliz y me pregunté si lo haría para tener más éxito en sus empresas de conquista. No lo sospechaba entonces porque aún nos conocíamos poco, pero era una persona más sola de lo que aparentaba.

\- ¿Qué dices tú, Félix?

\- Si es por ti, hermano, entonces está bien.

\- ¿Así, tan fácil? Te estoy preguntando qué es lo que tú quieres.

\- Y yo te estoy respondiendo lo que quiero – se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda con actitud obstinada e infantil.

\- ¿Tristán? – Nicolás lo miró y juntó las manos en una plegaria.

\- Yo… - parecía complicado.

\- No queremos presionarte, así que está bien si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo – agregué, silenciando a su mejor amigo con una mirada de advertencia.

\- No es eso – frunció el ceño, sonrojado ya no por la emoción de tocar, sino por algo más -. Hace tiempo que lo he estado pensando seriamente, pero no quería decirlo si ustedes no querían seguir con esto.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Y eso que odiabas la música, ¿eh? – el guitarrista lo agarró por el cuello -. ¿No era la música una pérdida de tiempo?

\- Bueno, me di cuenta que fui infantil y pido disculpas por eso – parecía demasiado arrepentido, así que le quité a Nicolás de encima. Por mi parte, estaba tan agradecido que de nuevo se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero las reprimí una vez más.

\- ¡Entonces somos un grupo!

\- ¿Cómo nos llamaremos? – mi hermano miró hacia arriba con actitud pensativa.

\- ¡Ya habrá tiempo para eso! – le acaricié la cabeza -. Ahora celebremos que hemos decidido tocar juntos.

Todos sonrieron y bajamos del escenario mientras los asistentes comenzaban a retirarse, conversando entre ellos. Algunos nos saludaron al pasar y más de un compañero nos felicitó, mientras mis padres, con los ojos llorosos y contraídos, nos esperaban a la salida del auditorio con actitud redimida que no creí posible ver en ellos tan pronto, después de todas las cagadas que me había mandado durante el año pasado.

Entonces nos cruzamos con ella una vez más, mientras salíamos por la puerta hacia el frío cielo nocturno. Hablando con un grupo de personas, la chica del piano nos dio una última mirada escrutadora, sin oír al hombre de anteojos que seguía conversando como si nada. Mis amigos la desafiaron a su vez hasta que ella volvió la cabeza hacia su interlocutor con un bufido de hastío, alejándose hacia la reja de salida y perdiéndose por la calle.

\- ¡Qué desagradable! ¡Espero no tener que volver a verla nunca más!

\- Bueno, Félix, son estilos de música distintos, no podemos entenderla, así como ella tampoco puede entendernos.

\- Sebastián, eres tan comprensible – las palabras de Tristán sonaron más a una censura que a un elogio.

\- Lo bueno es que ya no tendremos que toparnos con ella nunca más en la vida. O sea, la veremos en el colegio y todo, pero nada más – Nicolás se encogió de hombros y luego nos guiñó el ojo.

\- Sí, de ahora en adelante lo mejor sería que ensayemos en otra parte, para no generar más problemas de este tipo.

\- ¿Qué les parece mi casa? Mamá nunca está porque tomó casi todos los turnos y mi hermana está todo el día en la universidad, así que nadie nos molestará.

\- ¡Sí, casa cuica para ensayar! – celebró su amigo -. Aunque tendré que ponerme a trabajar para comprar una guitarra. No podemos sacar las del colegio.

\- Bueno, eso lo resolveremos a su tiempo, mientras sigamos siendo amigos – les dije, caminando en dirección a la estación de tren -. Ahora, ¿qué haremos?

\- ¡Celebrar, por supuesto! – mi hermano parecía más feliz que nunca. Dejó que nuestros amigos llamaran a sus respectivos hogares y se acercó a mí, algo reticente al principio -. Hermano…

\- Dime, Félix.

\- Gracias por ser mi hermano mayor – lo mencionó ligeramente, mirando al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin embargo, sabía que era una manera de protegerse, aunque a mí me había dejado de nuevo demasiado emocional para mi gusto. Apoyé una mano en su hombro, esta vez sin sobresaltos. No había miedo en sus ojos ni inseguridad cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia mí, así como no había terror en los míos ni inseguridad cuando él se atrevió a aferrar mi mano con la suya, tan sólo un instante antes de volver a su posición normal, refugiados en la noche como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Gracias a ti, por ser el mejor hermano del mundo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer estos cinco capítulos. Los spin-offs no han acabado (se viene uno de un personaje demasiado extra en el futuro), pero de ahora en adelante seguiré con la historia original.
> 
> Sólo un par de extras, por si quedaron con dudas:
> 
> \- Si bien al principio se llevaron bien, eventualmente Gaspar y Adara dejaron de juntarse y ser amigos, aunque él consiguió entrar al conservatorio a final de año.  
> \- Adara pudo volver a confiar en el piano, pero quedó con un temblor incurable ddespués de tocar producto de su trauma. Después se enteraría que su tío tiene el mismo problema.  
> \- A mediados de año, los padres de Sebastián decidieron confiar en él y le dieron la pieza de su hermano mayor. A pesar de ello, durmió un par de meses más con Félix antes de volver a dormir solo.  
> \- La relación del profesor con los estudiantes de música también cambió después de esa noche, pues las palabras de Sebastián tuvieron en él un impresión muy fuerte. Desde ese día se dedicó a enseñar de todos los tipos de música y se transformó en un gran profesor.
> 
> Nuevamente gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y se dieron el tiempo de conocer a estos muchachos, que han sido vitales para mí. No puedo explicar el amor que les tengo y lo emocionada por saber que hay gente que los lee y se interesa por sus aventuras.
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes~

**Author's Note:**

> No es que esté dejando de lado la historia principal, pero necesito tiempo para organizarla, porque empecé a avanzar y ahora hay muchas cosas que cambiar.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y ¡no se enojen con Sebastián, por favor!


End file.
